Gone: Lost Island
by sonickiller41
Summary: 2 years after FAYZ come to Perdido Beach, On a off coast of Japan, There's a island of Nakushita, which it became a second FAYZ and it's only the beginning. Take place after Fear. OCs or casts required!
1. OCs or Casts Submission

Hello Gone series fans! Today is a day; this is going to be my first gone fanfic in my life but share with anime universe. So that means you guys, the readers, get to create your own anime character! I will be accepting anime OCs if I can. Even using one of you favorite anime character from your favorite show for this. So I got 8 of them by me:

**Here's my Cast Or OCs:**

**Akihisa Yoshii as Kenta "Ken" ****Kaminari:** 14, Electrokinesis, 4, Good

**Minami Shimada as ****Ayane ****Kagawa:** 14, Super human speed, 3, Good

**Hideyoshi Kinoshita as Rei Minamoto:** 14, Cryokinesis, 3, Good but soon to be Neutral

**Yuuko Kinoshita as ****Namiko "Nami"**** Minamoto: **14, Control fire and flame, 3, Good

**Mizuki Himeji as Jin Yagi:** 13 in a half, Teleportation, 2, Good

**Hazuki Shimada as Yuka Kagawa:** 9, Healing, 3, Good

**Jacob Gabriel:** 14, Telekinesis, 4, Evil

**Mike Yoshii: **12 in a half, Control water, 2, Good

So, I need any of your character or cast for my story. Here's the OC or Cast form.

Please submit your OC via review or PM.

**Here's the character sheet:**

**Name or Nickname:**

**Gender:**

**Age: (14 or under)**

**Nationality:**

**Power: (If any) **

**Anime cast by or Appearance:**

**School Uniform = A white short-sleeved dress shirt, with blue trouser for boys or red pleated skirt for girls, also short blue tie for Boys or red tie for girls and black with gold lining jacket (if 12 or under or different school, no need to.)**

**Clothes:**

**Bars: (0-4)**

**Personality:**

**Good/Evil:**

**Other:**

**Here's the example:**

**Name or Nickname: **Kenta "Ken" Kaminari

**Gender: **Male

**Age:** 14

**Nationality: **Japanese

**Power:** Electrokinesis

**Anime cast by or Appearance: **Akihisa Yoshii from Baka and Test

**School uniform = A white short-sleeved dress shirt, with blue trouser, also short blue tie and black with gold lining jacket **(soon formal)

**Clothes: **Only his blue hooded jacket with white stripes and red Air Jordan with white Nike logo on sides.

**Bars: **4

**Personality: **Gentle person, always cheerful and smiling. He cares deeply for his friends, and is always willing to stand up for them no matter the consequences despite his normally carefree and lazy disposition. When the going gets tough Ken really stands up, and gives it his all. His selfless, courageous, and cheerful ways earn him the affections of many romantic admirers both male and female.

**Good/Evil:** Good

**Other:** None

I hope this is alright and you guys submit OCs Or Cast!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Gone, or any other works by Michael Grant.


	2. Nakushita Island

**Gone: Lost island**

In the off coast of Japan, There's the island called Nakushita Island. It's about 13 miles from the Greater Tokyo Area, Japan. This island is state-of-the-art because unlike Japan or USA, the economy moving fast as speed of light and technology is growing. The island has two different areas; the west side was the metropolis called Katsu, almost a sister city of Tokyo and the east side was the resort city of Fujishima. The population of Nakushita Island about 1.2 million. It also has a history of the island:

In 1150's, the island of Nakushita was discovered; it established the island and the Island, Yoritomo, is born.

Around 1500's, the island became the battleground between the Japanese and the British, which it came to the island who try to peace treating with them, but refused and causes the war. After the war, the Japanese win the battle.

In 1897, 9.4-magnitude earthquake struck the island and destroying the entire villages. After the quake, the village was rebuild.

By the time in 1941 through 1945, the WWII started. The Allies invades the island and became highest casualties from 1400 through 200,000 in history. After a long battle for 3 in half years, Japanese surrender because they can't risk of losing a lot of people.

After the WWII ended, US and Japan decided to occupied together and change the name to Nakushita, it names after the loss of people and the army of both of Japanese and the Allies.

The population of the island increases from every country immigrant to the island, which it becomes the home of international.

In 1965, the nuclear power plant is build in between the east and the west side of Nakushita island and close to the south of it, which it complete in 6 months later.

By the time in 1987, there's an accident at the power plant, the meltdown, it kills 3 of the worker but many people in both side made it out alive and it earn the island a nickname was Fallout Island.

On 2008, the FAYZ barriers around the Perdido Beach and the area that shock the world, including the island.

Now today December 21st of 2010, before the Christmas Eve, everything on the island was normal until the FAYZ had come to Japan…

**If you feel like submitting an OC or Cast, do so through PM or review and use the OC form in the first chapter.**


	3. Poof

**The story, few of the characters and all of the ideas are mine, but obviously the OCs or Anime casts are your guys (the readers) creations and some of the characters are Michael Grant's!**

**Poof**

_At the sun rose over the large meadow with cherry blossom tree, there are two people, a dirty blonde hair boy lay on his back with hands behind his head and a black hair girl lay on her side with her head on the boy chest, behind the cherry blossom._

"_Ken…" A black hair girl said._

_He moves his head down and looked at her. "What is it, Lexa?" He smiled at her._

"_Why…"_

_His smile was replaced with confused look. "Hmm…"_

_She moves her head up and looking at him with soft, beautiful sparkling eyes. "Why do you pick me?" She said in soft tone._

_He turned to smile. "Well it because ever since I met you when I was 11, my heart was pounding and developed my first love sight, that's why I picked you as my girlfriend and I want to be more than friend." He replied. _

_She smiled as she let her tear fall from her eyes. As she was about to say something to him but then... BRRRIIINNNGGG!_

He opened his brown eyes and readjusted to the sight of the green walls of his room as the alarm clock rang wakes him up. He rolled over; hand reached over and slapped down on top of the alarm clock. He sitting up and rubbing his eyes a few times to help himself to wake up.

"Same dream again huh, man." He said to himself with a yawn.

His name was Kenta Kaminari, but his nickname was Ken, he was 14 years old and he was a ninth grader. He was smart, but he's an half dumb. He was born and raised in Tokyo, Japan but move to Nakushita Island when he was 8. He thought living on the island is a rough day, but until he got used to it and gets a new life.

"Kenta, are you awake?" His mother called out from downstairs.

"Yeah mom, I'm awake!" He called back. He groaned again and swung his legs around onto the carpeted floor, getting to his feet and stretching his arms above him.

He went to his closet, grabbed a towel and a school uniform and proceeded out of his room and to the bathroom.

After a short shower and brushing his teeth, he put on his school uniform, a white short-sleeved dress shirt, with blue trouser, also short blue tie and black with gold lining jacket, looking at the mirror at the same time.

His dirty blonde hair was ear length and he fixing up his hair a little bit. After fixing up his hair, he smiles at the mirror, reflection of himself. "Okay, it's go time." Ken said to himself as he made his way back out of his room and heading downstairs.

He turned away from the door and was looking down a white colored hall into the decent sized kitchen/dining room. To his right was the large living room with an expensive entertainment system with a flat screen TV, his PlayStation 3 hooked up to it as well and a Christmas tree on a right of the TV was decorating by his 20 year old twins sister, because the Christmas is coming.

Ken made his way into the kitchen and sitting at the table.

His mother, she was working as a nurse at Katsu Hospital, just loaded some pancakes, eggs and sausage from a pan on his plate and bring it to Ken.

"Here's your breakfast." She said as she handed to him.

"Thanks Mom" He said as he took a whole pancakes and stuff it in his mouth.

At front of the table, his father, he was working at the power plant, sat at the table with his newspaper and hot coffee. His reading glasses were resting on the near end of his nose as he read today's news.

"Hey Dad, is there anything new in a newspaper today?" he said as he chewing.

"Well, it seems that the barrier in Perdido Beach, California is still going on and I don't think it's over yet."

Ken had heard about the Barrier in California like 50 times. When he was 12, he was talking to his cousin from Perdido Beach on his phone, his cousin was about to say something important to him then he cut off when the call just end. He thought his cousin phone just ran out of batteries, but he realizes when he saw the news of the barrier around the area of Perdido Beach, that's where his cousin was. 2 years later, he never forgets about his cousin and doesn't know what happen inside of the barrier.

He took a sighed as he still thinking about his cousin, which makes him sad and stared down at his plate. "I want the barrier gone and see my cousin again."

His father laid his newspaper, showing his face and look at him. "Son, I know you miss your cousin so much." He said. "But I don't think the barrier is not going away and who know how long it take."

"But I want the barrier gone and I don't want to wait till it's gone." Ken snapped.

His father looks at him. "Look, your cousin is going to be okay and someday, this will over."

Ken look up his father and smile. "Well, I hope." He said as he took a bite of the sausage.

After finishing his breakfast, he gets up from the seat; get his wrap up bento and heads out of the kitchen. "Bye mom and dad." He said as he waving at them.

"Bye Kenta" His mother said.

He was on a front door, putting on his shoe and grabbing his bag but before he that, he heard the knock on a door. "Hmm… who could it be?" He twisted the doorknob, open the door wide and see a red hair girl with a ponytail. She wore a same uniform as him except the trouser part was replaced with red pleated skirt and the blue was replaced with red.

"Hey Ken" The red hair ponytail girl said in smile.

It's his turn to smile. "Hey Ayane, how's it going?"

That's Ken childhood friend, Ayane Kagawa. She's a same age and same grade as Ken. She moves from her homeland, Germany, to the island for a new life, but she has a hard to understand Kanji and other culture. After the move, Ken met her when he find out she's live next door.

"I'm good, are you ready?" She said.

"Yep" He nodded as he closed the door behind him and follow her as they walking together to their school.

Ayane look at him and smile. "Hey, it's anything new about this day."

Ken looked at her. "Well, same day as usual and same news about the California barrier."

Ayane smile disappear and look down at the ground. "Let me guess, your still thinking about your cousin."

He took a sighed. "Yeah" He admitted. "It looks like the barrier in California did not disappear yet and looks of it, it's still going on."

"Well, don't worry about it; I know your cousin is going to be okay and I promise that barrier will disappear." She said to Ken.

Ken took a deep breath. "I hope so and thanks." He smiles. "Wait… what day is it?"

She looks at him as she raising her brow. "Today is a test, why?"

Ken widens his eyes in shock. "Oh man." He face palm. "I forgot about to study it, but at least I know a little." Like I said, he's half dumb for not remembering it.

Ayane chuckled. "Baka, you always forget things a lot."

"Oh shut up."

As they approached to the bus stop, they have to wait for the bus to get here. Ken looks up to the front to see the view of the skyscrapers of Katsu. Inside a city, since Christmas is coming, the people were decorating almost entire city and also for the Christmas party on the middle of Katsu.

"So, how's your little sister, Yuka, doing?" Ken asked.

"She still has a fever, but she'll get better by tomorrow." She replied.

He nodded. "Ah, I see."

"Hey Ken. Hey Ayane." They turned to the voice and recognize the person was Jinn Marquez, behind him were his sisters, Mae and Ming, they all are half Canadian and half Chinese.

Jinn were also a same age and same grade as Ken and Ayane. He has a high cheekbone on his face, curly and jagged bangs black hair, brown eyes like a deer and intense like a wolf's, and his teeth were shining as white. He was confident and clever. He's extremely protective of his sisters because they love each other. Not mention that he was a popular guy in this city because he was very handsome, very well in school and he has many girls would give anything to date him. Also he was lean, muscular and tall. He wore his school uniform except he's not wearing a black with gold lining jacket.

Mae was Jinn twin sister. She is a mystery to everyone, even herself. She had long dark brown hair that reaches her breasts and blue eyes. She was 5'4". Like her brother Jinn, she loves her brother and sister so much. She only wears boy's white short-sleeved dress shirt which she has created slashes in with fishnet tights, necklaces, masculine boots and smoky eyes. She wears customized black jacket, a tailored boy's tuxedo jacket from forties covered with enamel badges over her heart. A mix of kitsch badges and Russian Revolutionary pins. She's a beauty and also popular.

The youngest one was Ming; she's 13 and a seventh grader. She has a dark brown curls and dark eyes flecked with bright blue. She has a same height as Mae. About herself, she's a bisexual, which she likes boys and girls so much and she's okay with her sexuality, even Ken, not because he accept who she was, but because he was also a bisexual too. She has her school uniform, but her red school skirt was slightly more modest piece of uniform, she hacked inches off the hem and dip dyed it. She wore her silver button earrings, knee high socks, necklace and a killer heels.

Ken know Ming because she was his former girlfriend since 3 months ago, he's dating with Ming, she was a nice and cute girl but the date didn't go so well and they still be friend. The truth was Ken going out with her because he feels like it was required. He still has a good memory of her. He remember the movie theater, they watch Tron legacy and a first kiss.

"Oh hey Jinn, Mae and Ming, how's it going and Jinn, still not wearing the school jacket? Ken said in smiles.

"Doing fine, like I said, I'm immune of cold so I don't need to and by away, are you guys ready for the test?" Jinn asked in grinned.

"Yep" Ayane said.

"Yeah, I guess so." Ken said, nervously laughed. _No I don't._ He yelled out inside his mind. "Oh and there still a news about the Perdido Beach barrier."

Jinn grin disappear. "It still going on, it doesn't give up, isn't it?"

Ken shrugged. "Who knows?"

The bus finally arrived in time, the five getting inside the bus and took a seat as the bus started to move and drove out into the street.

"Hey Ken, are still mad about the date that didn't work out?" Ming said.

Ken turn his head around and look at her behind him. "Nope, I'm not mad at you, I know the date doesn't go well, but we still friend, right?" He smiles.

"Yeah, I guess so." She said, blushed.

Ken turn his head back and lean back as he look up. He still can't forget about the first kiss he had and he began to reminisce.

**September 15th**

Ken and Ming were walking together to her house after the movie, they arrive the house.

"Thanks Ken, the movie was amazing." She said.

Ken chuckles. "No problem, as long as were together, the good memory of me will always inside your heart." He point at her chest.

She turned her face red as she blushes. "I'm kinda happy to hear that…" She hid her face. "I gotta go, bye Ken" She leaves to the front door.

He waved at her. "Okay, bye"

She then stopped, turned around and look at him, happily. "Oh and one more thing, Ken"

Ken raises his brow. "Sure, so what is it you-"

Ken was cut off when Ming kissed him passionately and when he felt the soft lip of her, he was shock and surprised.

She gently pulls her lips away from his and smiles. "See you later, Ken" She walked to the front door and came inside before she closed the door.

Ken just stood there dazed. He brought a hand up to his lips and smiles at his first kiss.

He smiled a little at the memory. It seemed so far away now. But too bad that he broke up with her and felt a little guilt. He sighed. _Man, I shouldn't have break up with her, but I fell in love with someone else, but Ming is a nice girl. _He thought.

"Ken, you okay?" Ayane said.

"Huh?" He snapped out. "Sorry, I was miles away." He laughs a bit.

The bus took them about 30 minutes by driving through the city street, but they got traffic and a lot of stop to pick up those people to get those to the school. The bus stopped at front of the school gate of Nakushita Academy.

Nakushita Academy was a private school, with everyone in international from seventh to twelfth grade all in one huge building, seventh to eighth grade on the first floor, ninth to tenth grade on the second floor and the eleventh to twelfth grade on the third floor. There are 5,000 students in each floor, which the total was 15,000 students. It located on south of Katsu.

Ken pull out his cellphone from his pocket, look at it and it read 7:45, which is still in time for school.

"Come on guys, we gotta get going." He said.

Before they go, up to the sky, the snowflakes falls from the sky and here comes a lot. They look at it in amaze and smiles in joy.

"Ken, the snow is beautiful." Ayane said.

"I know, the Christmas is coming and this Christmas means joy and people who love." Ken said.

"You said it." Jinn said.

"Mm hmm" Ming said, agree with him.

Mae hadn't said anything except staring at the snow.

"Okay guys, let's go." Ken said as he leaves.

"Coming" they said except Mae, follow him to the front door of the school.

They went to their shoelocker to change their shoe to slipper. They headed to the classroom on a second floor, except Ming because she's seventh grader and went to her class on the first floor, and into the class 2-C.

Ken saw his best friend, Rei Minamoto, sitting next to his left where Ken desk was, reading his script from his drama club. He walk up to his desk, sitting down of his chair and turn to him. "Hey Rei"

Rei lift his head up, look away from his script. He turning to his right, looks at ken and smiles. "Hey Ken, how's it going?"

Rei is a generally nice and friendly guy. He has his brown hair parted on both sides, with one hair clip on each side and a tuft hanging down in the middle, and green eyes. From the looks on Ken, Rei body is very-feminine, which he looks like a girl, but a boy. As a result of Ken bisexuality, he is energized by looking at him and a bit of crush on him. He is also takes part of drama club, which he has a talent.

"Okay I guess and the Perdido beach barrier are still going on." He said.

Rei just stare at him. "You're still thinking about your cousin?"

Ken nodded. "Kinda"

"Hey Rei"

Ken turn around to the voice and saw Rei's older twin sister, Namiko Minamoto AKA Nami, almost identical but he could tell apart by her hair parted to the left with two black hair clips on the same side, walks toward around him and to Rei. "You forgot your lunch." She put the wrapped up bento on his desk.

"Thanks sis." Rei smiled.

"You're welcome" She smiles before heading out of the door and toward her classroom.

From right of him, at least ten girls around Jinn, like I said, he was popular and he gets a lot of girl who willing to ask him out for the date, which it makes ken somewhat jealous.

As Ken about to ask him, then he felt a familiar presence behind him and behind was his love interest, Alexandra Mitsuna, everyone calls her Lexa, was sitting down in her desk, behind him.

Lexa has black hair, which it's shoulder length, and has purple eyes. Ken can't stop thinking of her or staring at her. He met her when he was 11 at the beach of Fujishima and became a friend, but ken wants to be more than a friend. About her, her grandmother has passed away, which Ken felt kinda bad for her, and she try to forget it, but she can't.

Every time Ken felt her presence, his heart was pounding fast and his face turn red. "Hey… L… Lexa," He shuttered. "How are you doing?"

She looks up at him and giving him a smile. "Hey Ken, I'm glad to see you again and I'm doing fine." She said as she look to her left at the window, where it shows the falling snow and stare at it. "Is beautiful, isn't it?"

He nervously laughed. "Yeah, it kinda does, and before it's on 25th, merry Christmas, Lexa."

"Merry Christmas to you too, Ken." She said as she looks back at him in smiles.

* * *

"Please don't hurt me." A 13 years old black boy said. He was being pinned to the wall and grabbed him by the collar by a delinquent student name Simon Middleton and his companion, Jacob Gabriel.

Simon's nicknamed was hands because his knuckles have a scarred, large and a rumor from everyone that his hands was most powerful and beat up everyone in his school, even the older kids. He was a tallest kid in his school and he was a British. He has a muddy green eyes and a buzz cut blonde hair. In Simon's life, he was a military background where he was raised. He wore his white ironed and clean shirt with long sleeve but rolled up to his elbow to show his forearm and hands, black trouser with brown belt and his school jacket tied around his waist.

Jacob has blonde hair and blue eyes. He was also delinquent because he never get scarred of everything and enjoying torturing kids in his school. No one called him out. Any insult to him was an attack on Hands and kicking them butt.

"I won't, but give me the money." Hands said in British with glaring at him.

The black kid begins to weep for mercy as he reach into his pocket and pulled out his money. "Here, 500 yens."

Hands grabbed the money out of the back boy hand. "Good, now get you bloody hell out of here, you makes me sick."

"Yeah, what he said, get out." Jacob said, behind him.

Hands pushed the black boy as he ran away to his classroom. He laughed. "So Jacob, tell me what are you gonna do to you rival, Ken."

"Well example, during lunch, I'll beat the crap out of him for embarrassing me in front of ceremony." He said in anger. "Including his best friend, Rei."

"And how?"

"Let just say, we'll ambush them and giving him and his best friend a peace of our mind."

Hands smirked. "Hmm… hope so."

Jacob about to speak up, then he spots a teacher coming toward him and Hands. "Dude, let's get out of here before the teacher will caught us." Hands nodded as he and Jacob running to their classroom, Class E.

* * *

When the bell rang, the gate automatically closed itself shut and as they closed, the class has begun.

"Man, I never pass this test. But if I do pass, then maybe Lexa will like me." He said in excitement.

Rei just stared at him as he raises his brows. "Seriously, you still thinking about Lexa and even if you did pass this, she still not into you."

Ken ignored. He doesn't care what his best friend said; he still fell in love with Lexa. He took a sigh. "Oh Lexa, I wish it was more than friends and I love you so much." He smiles.

"You said something, Ken?" He snapped out of it and turned to Lexa in dumbfounded.

"Um… nothing, I just say that I very excited about the test." He said in sarcastic and laugh nervously.

At the front of the classroom, the door slid as the teacher, Mr. Takashi, came in a room as he closed it. "Morning class, now please take your assigned seat."

They stopped for a moment, they heading back to their seat, where they belong to.

"You sure you're ready for the test?" Rei whispered.

Ken turned his head to him and nodded as he smiles. "Yep" _No I don't, I forget to study it. Dammit. _He thought.

"As you all know today, we're having a test. If you finish the test, I'll result the score you have. Any higher score will move up to your new class next year and any lower score will stay in a same class next year." He went to his desk and opens the drawer to get the test.

Ken took a sighed. "Man, this isn't going to be pretty." He said to himself. "And even worst, they'll take my game away."

Rei tapped his shoulder. "Don't worry man, you'll be okay."

"Hope so."

Mr. Takashi sat up with the test on a hands and walk toward them. "As I pass out the test, you ma-" In the blink of an eye from everyone eyes, He was gone.

Poof.

**I'm still looking for OCs/Anime cast so please, if you have enjoyed the chapters so far; feel free to submit an OC or Anime cast via review or PM, using the OC/Anime cast Form in the first chapter.**


	4. Lost World

**The story, few of the characters and all of the ideas are mine, but obviously the OCs or Anime casts are your guys (the readers) creations and some of the characters are Michael Grant's!**

**Lost World**

One minute, Mr. Takashi was about to passing out the test. "As I pass out the test, you ma-" And next minute he was gone. There. Gone. No "poof". No flash of light or anything. Just disappear in thin air. The test papers that he was holding to passed out dropped and hit the floor with a loud thud causing some of the papers spread around.

Ken widened his eyes in shocked. "What the hell." Ken is not the only one who saw it, everyone were widened their eyes as they stared hard at the place Mr. Takashi been.

"Ken, did you see that?" Rei said with terrified face.

He turned to him and said. "Yeah I did, he just poof." He tried to find the explanation of their teacher disappearance.

Everyone in his class are looking around, craning their necks this way and that, trying to figure out what's happened. Everyone was scared and terrified, but some were think Mr. Takashi doing the pranks on them.

Mae doesn't scare, but just stare, widened in shocked.

Jinn tapped on his shoulder as he turns to him. "Dude, what happened to Mr. Takashi?"

Ken shook his head. "I had no idea, man, no idea." He said in disbelief.

"What the hell, where's Johnny?" The black kid yelled.

Heads turned to look.

"Is he supposed to be here?" Jinn said.

"Yes he was, but then suddenly he's gone." He said terrified. "Just like Mr. Takashi."

Everyone look at each other, they had no idea what has happened.

"Huh, what happened to Benjamin, he was there before?" A Scottish Boy said.

The girl with green hair screamed. "Mizuki, where are you, Mizuki?" She shrieked.

"What's going on? Where's my best friend?" Ayane said, scared.

Ken sat up from the seat and scanning around the room. He noticed that 8 of his classmates disappeared like his teacher was. He starts to get worry about this situation of his teacher and 6 of his classmates gone. _Something's going on, how did they disappeared, I mean, that's way impossible._ He thought.

"Ken, I'm scared" Lexa said, look up at him and tears on her eyes fall.

"I know Lexa; I just hope this some kind of joke." He said, heavily breath. He never been terrified in his life and couldn't stop panicked in this situation.

The door to the hallway slid open. Every eye locked on it, they thought Mr. Takashi going to step in with 8 of his classmates, and explain how he had pulled off this magic trick and back to pass out the test. But it's wasn't him, it was Rei older twin sister, Nami with a terrified face and look around.

"Rei, where are you?" She called out.

Rei turned his head to her, sat up from his seat and stood there as he stared at her. "Nami, is something wrong?" He said with worry looks.

She saw him in surprised. Her tears dropped to her cheeks and smiles as she running towards him. "Rei" She threw her into him, hugging and holding onto him as though he was going to leave again and she wanted to keep him there in any way possible. "Rei, I'm glad you're still here." She was sobbing.

Rei stare at her before he gave her smiled and patting her head. "It's okay, I'm here and why are you crying?"

She looks up on him with tear on her eyes. "I thought my classmates and I were the only one in this school but I'm not."

Ken heard the "Only one" makes him look at her as he walking towards the twins and asked. "What do you mean by "only one", Nami?"

Nami turns to him. "You see, in my class, my teacher and 9 of my classmates are gone."

Ken raises his eyes. "Wait you mean, you too."

"What do you mean you too?" Nami said.

"Because my teacher and 8 of my classmates also gone too. I say gone I mean, poof." Ken said.

"What," Nami said.

"Listen guys, there's something wrong here that couldn't put my finger on. I mean…" Before Ken could finish the sentence, a sound of the loud tires screech and a crash from the window, as they all turned. "What was that?" He asked.

They rushed to the window and look out in the window. At the school entrance, a car, a Honda Civic, was overturned when it smashed through the school gates, leaving it open. Everyone stared in shocked, including Ken and his friends.

"Holy crap, did you see that?" A boy with spiky blue hair said. They all nodded and continue staring.

Then they heard the sound of turbine coming from top of their head. They raised their heads up and saw was more shocking. The plane, DC-9, was plummet toward the ground at 30 degree angle. The plane crashed into residential district, almost close to Ken and His childhood friend house, exploding in fireball and causing the ground shakes. Everyone widened their eyes and mouth in horror.

"Oh my god" Ken whispered in shocked. He noticed the sound. More than one, distant sound of cars and trucks collided, car alarms and more alarms and a pillar of smokes, coming from the streets of Katsu.

"Guys, is it just me or the snowflakes we saw is gone?" Jinn was right, the snowflakes they saw is falling before there's a lot, but now, the snowflakes disappeared, not even a little. Jinn gasped. "Ming!" He ran through the door and to the hallway, followed by his twin sister, Mae.

Ken stared hard outside at the pillars of smoke from the city. He heavily breathes in terrified and his entire bodies shivers. "What the hell is happening? Is this how the world ends?" He worried.

* * *

_THUD! _Hands, Jacob and everyone in class E looks up as the test hit the floor. Their teacher, Ms. Akutagawa, wasn't there, including 15 of their classmates. Everyone was shock and scared, except Hands, he was blank stared in disbelief and he thinks it's just a trick to make believe. He stood up from his chair and walked to the front of the class to check.

"Hey Hands, what are you doing?" Jacob asked.

"Checking to see if she makes a tricked and fooled us." He said bluntly as he smirked. He looks around the desk and under. He raising his brows that his teacher isn't there. He went to the door, slide it opened and stuck out his head in the hallways. He look left, down towards class F, all of them suddenly burst out into the hallway and looked around. "What the bloody hell." He stuck his head in and looked at Jacob.

"So, did you find her and 15 of our classmates?" Jacob asked.

Hands shook his head. "No, they really are gone and from the looks at the next to our class, class F has also the same reason too."

Jacob looked at him in confused. "What?"

Hands shrugged. "Who knows what happened?" He took a sighed. "Something isn't right? And I don't like it." He heard the explosion, far away.

"So what should we do?" Jacob asked again.

* * *

First floor of the school, class A, Jin Yagi and her classmates stare hard at the place where her teacher been.

Jin was an eighth grader and she was almost 14 years old. She has long, flowing, waist pink hair with a rabbit clip on the left side of her head, blue eye and a quite buxom with two large breasts. She is the smartest or genius girl in her eighth grade class. She was gentle and well-behave. She moves to this island 2 years ago to start a new life.

She was scared when her teacher was about to passing out the test and then gone. She never been terrified in her whole life than the spider she had. _What just happened? _She thought.

She heard the screamed behind her was purple hair girl and causing everyone in her class panicking, except one girl, Ming, who was shaken in afraid.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?" Someone yelled.

"Is this some kind of joke or something?"

"I'm scared man, I'm scared."

"What happened to our teacher?"

"Please tell me this is a dream?"

Everyone knocked each other about as they tried to figuring out what happened to their teacher and what in all is going on. Many of the girls were crying, screaming or shuddering in their seat as they tried to figure out what was going on.

The door flung slide open, and Jinn appeared, eyes wide. "Ming, are you there?" Behind him was his twin sister, Mae.

"Jinn, Mae." Ming got out of her seat, ran toward them and hugging them tightly as she cries. "My… my teacher is gone and I don't know what's going on."

Jinn look at her. "Well Ming, teacher's not the only one they are gone, 8 of my classmates was also gone too."

Ming widened in shocked. "What, Mae, is he telling a truth?"

Mae nodded and she finally spoke. "He's telling the truth, their gone like yours."

Jin stood up from her seat and walks towards them. "Excuse me."

Jinn look at her. "Hmm… and who might you be?"

"I'm Jin, Jin Yagi; please tell me what's going on?" She said.

* * *

Yuka Kagawa was in her bedroom on the second floor of her and her older sister, Ayane, house. She was on her bed with a cold towel on her forehead because she has a slight fever and she almost burning up. Her mom walks through the door and sitting on the side of her bed.

"Yuka, how was it going?" She said, take the towel out of her forehead and put her hand on it to feel it.

Yuka open her eyes. "I'm good Mommy; I think my fever is going down." She smiled.

Her mom smiles back. "Well I'm glad sweetie; your fever's almost gone. And tomorrow, you're as new a-"

The towel dropped to the floor. She quickly sat up and looking around wildly, breathing heavily.

"Mom? Mom?!" She yelled desperately. She got out of her bed, run towards the staircase to the first floor. As she reached, she heading to the dining room, where her dad usually was, and finds her dad was not there.

"Dad?" She was terrified.

She then heard something loud coming from the outside. She opens the front door as she ran outside to see where the noise comes from. When she looked up from behind her and her house, she stared in widened. The plane was diving and look like it coming right towards her. But the plane crashed almost but not close to her house and sound of the boom goes off as the ground was shaking. She sees the fireball come up to the sky as she covered her mouth by her hand in terror.

* * *

"Rei, call the fire department, call the doctor, call everyone, and hurry." Ken said, desperately.

Rei nodded. "Okay, I'm on it." He pulled his cell phone out of his pocket, pressing the keypad by his thumb and held it to his ear. Then his eyes turned widened as he held his phone down and look at it. "There's nobody. Nobody's picking up the phone."

Ken was shocked. "What, it can't be, maybe you cell phone is old, let me try mine." He pulled his cell phone, punching the keypad, and listened. But then he heard nothing, just nothing. "What the hell, there's no dial." He panicked. He checks the signal.

"I don't understand, my phone have four bars." Ken said.

"Four, mines have three bars." Rei said.

Ken turned and looked at Lexa, who still stared at the place where the teacher was. "Lexa"

Lexa snapped out of it and look at him. "Yes, Ken?"

"Well, me and Rei can't get any help, try you're phone." He said, desperately.

She looked at him confused. "Okay." She pulled out her cell phone from her bag, flipped open the lid, dialing a number and held it to her ears to listen. "Ken…" She pulled her phone away from her ear with her eyes widened in fear. "I can't get anything."

"What, mine's not working, Rei's not working, and even Lexa's not working also. I hate to say this but I think everyone's phone has it too." He said, confusing.

"Wait, even me too." Nami said.

Ken nodded. "That's what I said; everyone has no call or getting any connection for any help or their parents or relatives too." He took a deep sighed.

"WHAT THE HECK IS THIS?"

Everyone turns around and looked at the long black hair boy who was on his laptop, Vaio by Sony, widened eyes and breathe heavily. He punches the mouse button many times, desperately.

"I can't get on the internet," He said as he tried to refresh by clicked on it but nothing happened. "What is wrong with this? My laptop always worked from wherever I go, but now it's not working anymore."

Ken started to get more and more confused on the situation of teachers and some of kid's disappearance, phone's not working and no internet on the laptops or maybe the television too. He needs to find out what happen to this school or worse, the entire island. He turns his head to Rei and Nami. "Rei and Nami, I want you to check on the third floor to see if everyone's okay and meet me at the rooftop."

They looked at him, confused. "Huh? Why?" Rei asked.

"Just do it!" He said as Rei and Nami took off running to the door and through the hallway.

Ken looked at Ayane. "Ayane, check every class on this floor and checks the clubs too."

"Oh, okay." She replied as she ran in the hallway.

Ken was about to run out of the classroom when Lexa stopped him by grabbing his wrist. "Ken, Why the rooftop?"

Ken looked at her eyes. "Because there's no why my phone was out of service, maybe I go up there and get connection." He pulled his wrist away as he raced to the rooftop. He went into the hallway. As he enters the hallway, he could see a lot of kids from class B in a hallway, looking around. "Get out the way, get out the way." He shouted at them as the kids back up against the wall to let him through it. He ran up to the staircase, past the third floor and to the top floor with the door that leads to the rooftop.

He opened the door as he pushed. He looked around the rooftop and saw was empty.

"Ken, is that you?"

He perks his head up when he recognize the voice. He turns and saw a pink hair girl with 2 ponytails with big red bows sat on the edge of the handrail. "Chi"

Her name was Chiyo Shuzen but her nickname was Chi or Chiyo. She's 13 years old and a 7th grade. She described herself as beautiful or hot. She was energetic and kind if she gets to know someone like Ken. She is a tech expert; she got her first computer when she was four and developed her high skills in IT through it. Ken remembers her word was "I'm a geek, deal with it. A freaking hot geek too!" which makes his face smirk. Although she was very attractive, but everyone doesn't know that she was a lesbian. She tried to tell everyone and her friends but she was afraid of her sexuality. She thinks nobody accepts her as lesbian and she has a deep hatred for people who are against her sexuality or Ken calls it homophobic against her.

Ken remembers the day he met her.

**Months ago… November 10**

He walked up to the rooftop for a place to eat his food during lunch time where his friend was. As he reached to the rooftop, find the rooftop is empty. "Huh, I guess there not here." He said to himself. He suddenly heard the sobbing from his left; he turns and saw a pink hair girl sitting on a ground with her knee to her chest and covered her face with her hands as she was cry. He walked towards her and looked down at her.

"Hey, are you alright?"

She pulled her hands away from her face, look up to him with a smile on his face and turned her head away. "Go away please."

He just looked at her with a questionable look on his face. "Eh? Why?"

"Just go, you just don't accept me of who I am. Besides, you don't care about me." She said, not looking at him. "What do you want?" she demanded.

"Well, every day during the lunch time, my friends and I always go to the rooftop where we hang out. Since there not here, I saw you crying and maybe a talk won't hurt." He explained.

"How about YOU JUST GO AND LEAVE ME ALONE!" She screamed in anger.

Ken closed his eyes and took a sighed. "Just tell me one reason why I don't accept you of who you are or whatever." He asked.

She was silent for a brief moment and then, "I'm a lesbian."

He raised his eyes in shocking. "What did you say? You're a lesbian as a homosexual?"

She turned her head and look up at him with tears on her face. "Yes. I. Am. A. Lesbian, don't you understand." Then there's a silence. After she came out to Ken, there's was awkward around them. She gets up from the ground after the three minutes of silence. "See, that's the reaction I was talking about. I hate people who was against my sexuality and you just like them, I'm out of here, you gay hater." She walked around him and away from him.

Ken snapped out of it, turned and grabbed her by her wrist. "Wait…"

She tried to let go of him but he gripped her wrist tightly. "WHAT?" She turned to him and still trying to let go.

"Listen, I don't care what people say to you, but I was surprised about you came out and I'm happy about it." He said as he's smiles.

She stopped and widened her eyes at him. "You really mean it, your accept me."

He nodded. "Yep, I don't care if you're gay or what, you are you and I'm not against everyone sexuality." He grabbed her shoulder to pull into him and give her a hug. "Thanks for telling me, I'm proud of you."

"I… thank you" She said, still sobbing. "I'm really happy for you accept me of who I am." She put her face on his chest and crying there. As she stopped crying for 30 seconds, she looked up from his chest and asked. "Excuse me, what's your name again?"

"Oh, I'm Kenta, Kenta Kaminari but everyone calls me Ken for short. I'm a 9th grader" He introduced himself.

She turns to smiles. "Nice to meet you Ken, I'm Chiyo Shuzen, you can call me Chi or Chiyo. I'm a 7th grader."

"So you're a new kid, Chi?" Ken asked.

"Yeah, you could say that." She replied.

Ken then got an idea when he feels the light bulb above his head light up. "Hey Chi, how about we pretend we're boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"Um… I don't know, because I have no interest with you."

"No, no, no, just pretend, that way no one bothered you and they see us like a couple, Okay."

Chi was thinking. "Sure I guess."

Ken smiles and he shakes his head. "And one more thing before I'm heading downstairs."

"Sure, what is it?"

Ken leaned closer to her ear and he whispered. "I'm bi"

Chi widened her eyes in shock and back away. "Eh? You like guys and girls?"

He nodded. "Yep." He grinned as he chuckles.

**Back to present**

"Ken, I saw a plane crash and the snowflakes has stop, what's going on?" Chi said as she worried.

Ken shrugged. "I don't know but I do know that my teacher and 8 of my classmates are gone."

Chi widened her eyes in shocks. "What? How did they disappear?"

"I don't know Chi, I don't know." He pulled out his cell phone and punched the keypad. "Come on, please work." He held to his ear to listening. "What, you kidding me, even the rooftop?" He yelled.

Chi looked at him, confused. "Ken, what are you doing?"

Ken looked at her. "I try to get a signal from my phone, but I can't get anything and even everyone else too."

She gasped. "I can't believe this." She kneeled to the ground. "Is this how the world gonna end?"

"I hope not." He shook his head.

After 3 minutes of wait, Rei and his older sister, Nami, Ayane, Jinn, Mae, Ming, Lexa and a pink hair girl coming out of the door and ran towards him as they stopped.

"So Jinn, is Ming okay?" Ken asked.

Jinn nodded. "Yeah, I'm glad she's okay. Oh and her teacher's gone."

"That's right; it's weird that kids on the first floor didn't disappear like ours, only the teachers." Mae said.

"Okay, that's weird and who are you?" He said to the pink hair girl.

"I'm Jin, Jin Yagi, I'm an 8th grader." She introduced herself.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Jin and want you guys meet Chi." He introduced to her and he turns to Ayane. "What about you, Ayane?"

"Well, I went to every class and see some of them were gone and some were still there." Ayane said.

"What about clubs?" Ken asked.

"All of them still there."

Ken ran his hand through his hair, beside himself with frustration and a relief. He took a sighed and looks at the twins. "Is everyone okay on the third floor, Rei and Nami?"

"Ken, you won't believe it, we check every class, but inside in every class…" Rei paused.

"Everyone on the third floor just disappeared." Nami picked up where her brother left off.

Ken widened his eyes in shocked. "What? All of them, not even a little?"

The twins looked at each other and look at him back as they shake their head. "No."

Ken frowned. _What the hell is going on? Teachers, some of the kids, cell phones, internet, maybe cable or broadcast, even snowflakes, all gone at the same time? _He thought as his body was shaking hard. He thought of something, he may be an idiot but he's still a smart one, as his brain was puzzled together and he found an answer. "Rei, tell me how old was Johnny is?"

Rei gives him a confused on his face. "Um… he turned fifteen two days ago, why?"

"Don't you get it, 8 of our classmates were fifteen and on the third floor were older than us."

"So? What does it mean?" Jin said.

"Yeah man, what does it mean? Jinn said.

Ken took a sighed as he sat on the edge of the handrails and crossed his arm and said. "I'm saying that everyone fifteen and over just… just disappeared. Blink and they were gone."

They were all stunned at what he just said and speechless. Ken turned his head around and his friends look at the city with pillars of smoke. Natushita Island becomes a lost world.

Welcome to the Lost World. Population: 29,976

**I'm still looking for OCs/Anime cast so please, if you have enjoyed the chapters so far; feel free to submit an OC or Anime cast via review or PM, using the OC/Anime cast Form in the first chapter.**


	5. Duck's Return and Unexpected Encounter

**The story, few of the characters and all of the ideas are mine, but obviously the OCs or Anime casts are your guys (the readers) creations and some of the characters are Michael Grant's!**

**Duck's Return and Unexpected Encounter**

In 3 miles from the city of Katsu was a forest. A leafs from the tree comes out and falling down to the ground due to the summer season was over and leafs turns green into orange and red. Further down form the tree, a squirrel eating an acorn, that lays everywhere. The squirrel finished his snacks and went to another one.

As a squirrel grabbed another acorn and about to eat it, ground started to move by its own and the squirrel ran away from the moving ground leaving his snacks behind. The ground finally lifted out of its place by a pair of human arms and grabbed the ground by the fingernail. A few long seconds later, an Asian boy pulled himself out of the ground and rolled onto his back, taking a cough and deep breath for air. His clothes and hair were cover in dirt and mud.

_Oh thank god, I finally out of that hole. _He thought as he gasping. _At least I stopped my density from further down there, that'll be a problem._

He opened his eyes and stared up at the sky. He couldn't tell if the sun goes up or down because it was cover by a cloud but he knows that it was morning. "What happened to me? He said to himself.

"I don't know, asked yourself, Duck Zhang." He said. Then he remembered.

**Somewhere on March**

"Sam! More light!" Caine Yelled.

Sam slipped and was on his knee. His glowing hands down on the stone floor as he moaned.

Duck was staring in shock when Lana voice is change and gaiaphage was taken over her. _So that's darkness._

"Sam? If you've got anything left, now is the time." Caine cried.

"No" Sam whispered. "It's ready for me. Duck."

Duck heard his name. _What? Why me?_

"What about him?"

"Duck…" Sam said faintly as he fell, facedown.

"You got something besides falling into the ground?" Cane shrilled at Duck then said "You got some nuclear bomb in your pocket?" Caine asked but Duck ignored it.

_I am Gaiaphage Obey me_! Duck heard it in his mind like and then he felt pain someone was touching his brain. _What should I do? What should I do?_ He needs to think fast before it's too late. _I guess I have no choice but be a hero if everyone wants me to save them._

"Throw me" Duck shout. "Throw me, Throw me.

"What?" Caine cried.

"Hard as you can!" He yelled.

Caine picked him up with his powers to pick up objects and move them around. Duck felt like if someone was grabbing him and threw him.

Duck had hit him and shifted his density to a very heavy weight and him and the darkness started sinking into the ground and after that it all went dark.

**Back to present**

"I remember now, I save Sam and the other from gaiaphage by inside me and sink myself and gaiaphage into the ground. But did I kill gaiaphage?" Duck thought.

He sat up in criss cross sitting position and looked around.

He's not in a desert, which he was glad, he was somewhere in a forest and he can feel that he's not in Perdido Beach anymore. He see leafs still falling from a tree and he felt peaceful, which it helps himself stop his density from sinking to the ground.

Duck wondered. "Did I do it? Did I sink outside of the barrier that surrounded Perdido Beach? Did I sink outside of the FAYZ?" He thought.

Looking around some more, there are a lot of trees that surrounded him. In front of his left, he saw a cooling tower and cooling tower belongs to the nuclear power plant. "Okay, why is there a nuclear power plant in the middle of the forest? I mean it's not like there's another civilization like in California, is it?"

He quickly got to his feet and running down to his front of the forest; he kept running and running as he dodged every trees in his way and looked around the area. "I wonder where am I? If I'm out of the Perdido Beach, then what country or place am I now?" He still kept running until he saw a bright light like an exit out of the forest.

He ran out of the forest into clearing view of the highway. "The highway, that's good, good I mean I'm out of the barrier, right?" He stopped and stood there with widened eyes. He couldn't believe his eyes when he noticed something that makes him more stress out. "OH GOD NO! Please no" He pleaded. "This cannot be."

He saw the highway was massive piled up by cars and trucks. It looks like if all the drivers disappeared like Perdido Beach he been, with high speed leaving the cars and trucks to crash themselves, collided and overturned. There's some flames from a crash cars and trucks, every engines was idling and a little bit of cars are off to the side of the highway by crash through the guardrail.

Duck dropped to his knee and start to cry. "No please, I don't want to be inside a barrier again, I just… I just want my mommy back." He said as he sobbing more. About minutes later, he finally stops crying and wipe his tear from his eyes by his hand. He gets up to his feet and look in front of him was the view of the ocean. "If there's the ocean, then I must be in different place, but what?"

He walks over to the guardrail and jumped over it. He look around his left and right, he notice that the cars point on a left side of the highway, but not on a right side like in California. "I must be I'm somewhere in East Asia, but where am I right now?"

As he looked around more, he saw an overturned white Minivan, Toyota, and under the overturned wreckage, a hand was lying on a ground. He move closer to the wreckage and look down at the hand. _I wonder… _He thought as he squat down and stared at a moment. Seconds later, an index finger twitched.

He gasped. "Hey, are you alright?" He said, but there's no response, but index finger twitching. He stood up and grabbed the handle as he's opened wide. Inside was as girl with shoulder length brown hair that is usually held back by a light blue ribbon, her clothes were bright colored, but was torn, and shorts, laying on her back unconscious. Her forehead had bruise and a small cut letting a small blood coming out.

"Don't worry; you're going to be okay." He said as he wrapped his arms around her chest to pulled her out of the wreckage and put her down gently to the ground. He looked back at the wreckage, he sees a folded map. He went back to the wreckage as he go through inside, grabbed it before he pulled himself out.

"Okay, I gotta see in a map of where am I." He unfolded the map and look at it. He raises his brows when he recognizes it. "Wait, this is the map of Nakushita Island, which means I'm in off coast of Japan." He said as he began to realize something. "Oh my god, the FAYZ has come to the island. This can't be happened." He groaned with grim face.

He turned and looked back at the brown hair girl lay down. He walked towards her, looked down at her. "Hey, are you okay?" She still not responds, he squat down and shake her on the shoulder. "Come on, I want to know if you're okay." As he shakes her more and more until her head moving side to side slowly and she moaned. He sighed of relief and smiled. "Ma'am, are you okay?"

She opened her eyes slowly as she moaned and looked at his face. "Io sono OK e chi sei tu?" She said.

He gave her a confused look. "Um… I'm sorry; I don't understand you're language."

She grunts as she rolled her eyes in annoyed and looked at him again. "I said I'm okay and who are you." she said in English.

"Oh um… I'm Duck, Duck Zhang and you?"

She sat up to looked at him. "My name is Caterina Rossetta, but call me Cat and I'm from Italy." She said before she feels the pain.

"So you're Italian and you can speak English." He said.

"Actually I know a little of English and Japanese."

"And what are you doing on this island." He asked

"Well; me, my older sister and my parents were visiting the island for the half term Holiday, but then on the highway, my parents and my older sister disappeared and as they gone, the minivan I was on went out of control and flipped." She said as she looked down with sad looks. "And even the snowflakes are gone too."

He put his hand on her shoulder. "Listen, the only reason why you're parents and you sister disappear because we're on a FAYZ."

Cat quickly looked up and frowned at him confused. "The what?" She asked.

"It stands for Fallout Alley Youth Zone, it made up by Howard and it means that we're in a barrier." He explained.

Cat widened her eyes in shocked. "Wait… you mean the barrier like the Perdido Beach on the news."

"That's right, and inside of it, they're trying to survive and take care of themselves with no grown-ups but it's hard to live like this with no food or anything."

Cat stared at him in awestruck. "You know all of this?"

"I'll explain later." He gets his feet up and extends his hand to her. "But you need a hand."

Cat grabbed his hand as he pulled her to her feet, but then she felt a pain on her ankle and fell on the ground with her butt. "Sorry, I think I sprain my ankle after the crash and I don't think I can walk." She was rubbing her ankle.

Duck took a sighed and smiles. "Don't worry, how about I carry you on my back?"

She nodded. "Yeah, I guess so." She replied as Duck turn around, she can stand with her one feet, jump on his back and he manage to grabbed her legs quickly. "So where are we going, Duck?"

Duck doesn't know where to go. He never been in this island before for his whole life because he was born and raised in USA and he's somewhat new to this. He checks the map again and read it. "Okay, if I want through here and the power plant I saw almost closes to me, then the closest one will be…" He turned and saw the buildings or skyscrapers from the view. "Katsu"

"Uh…" She asked with question look.

He looked at her from his back. "The city of Katsu is the only closest city from here and maybe we can get help to fix you up or something." He said as he fold the map and put it in his pocket and walked toward to the city with carrying Cat on his back. _I hope. _He thought.

* * *

"It doesn't adding up anything, I mean how did everyone over age of 14 just vanished?" Jinn said.

Ken, his friends and a 2 new one joined him, walking through the hallway, the hallway with full of kids wandering around when their teachers and 15 – 18 kids disappeared. Since the teacher's gone, some of them running around, their faces wild, excited. So they break the vending machine glass front by a kick and steal candy or drinks.

"I don't know, but something's not right. I know the grown-ups disappeared but it doesn't explain on how did the snow just stop or disappeared?" Ken said as ran his hand through his hair, then taking a deep sighed. He can't think now because of disappearance and no connection giving him a huge headache. "I wondered if the animal were gone too." He added.

Rei shrugged. "Maybe Ken maybe."

Lexa swallowed hard as she spoke. "Ken, what's going to happen now that the grown-ups gone?" She asked worried.

"Well I guess that if no adults, no rule." He lied, he really doesn't know. "All we can do now is hope for the best and if things are meant to work out they'll work out, if not it's for the best."

"Well, well, well, if it isn't my worst enemy Ken and a homosexual freak Rei." A sneered voice was in front of them. It was Jacob and a tall guy Hands, the bullies. "I didn't expect to see you again."

Everyone in a hallway saw them and ran away from them so they don't be part of this.

"Oh great," Ken growled at them, especially Rei too. "What do you want Jacob?"

"Hmm… I don't know, the teacher's gone, so I can be in charge of this school and I can kick your ass for embarrassing me in front of ceremony." He said angrier.

"Hey, it's not my fault that you teases me all a time and that why I get a payback by pull out your belt and your pants fall." Ken snapped. "By away, you deserve this." Which makes Jacob became furious.

"That's right and how many times did I tell you, I'm not gay." Rei said.

"Oh shut up, I know you like every male you see, for example, every time you see a guy strip naked, you're blush and I saw you almost kiss Ken in a mouth." Jacob said.

Ken raising his brows in shocked and looks at his best friend. "Rei, is this true?"

Rei stared at him with widened eyes and red on his cheek; raise his hand and shook quickly with sweat dropped. "No, no, no it's not like that, I mean I would never kiss my best friend when you're sleeping? I like you as a friend and that's it." He looked back to them with glare. The truth is that he is gay but he doesn't want to let his best friend know or their friendship will be ruined.

Hands chuckled. "That's what he said when he makes that excuse like that and that Lesbian girls you had, what's her name, oh yeah, Chiyo and Ming or should I call it, the faggots."

Ming was the first one to speak. "I'm not gay, I'm bisexual."

"It's a same thing, faggot." Hands said in smirks.

"Oh yeah, I'm a lesbian and I don't care what people say to me because only friend who accept me was Ken but you, you're just don't care about my sexuality, you gay hater." She yelled.

"Whoa, easy there," Jacob said in sarcastic. "Don't talk to my boss like that; you just don't know who's messing with." He grinned with evil. "And besides, I don't want to be friend with homosexual people like you and that faggot half-Chinese and Canadian girl."

Jinn dropped his mouth open with shock and turned angry. "Hey, don't talk to my little sister like that." He marches towards the bullies. "What is wrong with you? Why are you against everyone who accepts who they were?"

"Well because I hate homosexual people and we don't care what they think is good or not? You just accept that your sister is a mega faggot." He yelled back.

"Why you," Jinn clench his fist. "If you talk about my little sister again, I'm going to kill you."

"Oh yeah," Jacob leaned closer to his face and stared at his eyes. "Make me." He pushed Jinn harder to the other, bringing all of them down, which makes Jacob laughed evilly.

"Why you son of a…" He gets up quickly, rushed forward and ready to throw a punch at him but Hands block his path and grabbed his fist. He looked up to his faces and saw a slight smirk on his face.

"Heh..." He said as he stared to twist Ken's arm, making him screamed and bring his knee down to the floor. "Know who you're up against before you do anything stupid, bugger." He twists more and more until he break Ken's arm.

"That's right Hands, more." He said, enjoyed.

Ken tried to break free but Hands was too strong so he clenches him harder. _If I don't do something, my left hand going to be broke._ He thought. He could feel his bone is gonna break and he clench his teeth in pain.

"Hey you, leave him alone." A voice was behind Hands and Jacob.

They all look where the voice comes from and saw was the class representative and a student council, Yuuma Kobi, and his friend who also part of student council, Rika Akamizu, with a cold stare at the bullies.

"Oh, it isn't the class representative and student council and your friend, the ice queen." Jacob sneered.

Yuuma shook his head. "Just leave him alone or you're going to be sorry."

Jacob and Hands stared at him and Rika for a second before they defeated by take a sighed. "Fine, Hands please let him go." Jacob muttered.

Hands let go of Ken's fist as he fell on a floor, rubbing his arm. "You lucky this time, I could've have break your arm before they come." Hands said before walking away from them, followed by Jacob.

"Hey thank man." He said as he sitting up from the floor. "I thought I was a goner."

Yuuma shrugged. "No problem, and by away, do you know what happened?" He asked.

Ken scratches his head. "Well, I find out that the grown-ups are gone and no connection or something."

"But what should we do if no adult around here anymore?" Rika said with worried looks.

Ken took a sighed and looks directly at the floor. "I wish I knew Akamizu, but now they're gone, it just us now, 14 and under."

"Oh." Rika said as she lower her head down and stared down with a sad looked on her face. "God, help us.

**Population: 29,976 + 1 = 29,977, because of Duck on the island.**

**I'm still looking for OCs/Anime cast so please, if you have enjoyed the chapters so far; feel free to submit an OC or Anime cast via review or PM, using the OC/Anime cast Form in the first chapter. And I can't continue writing the story with no character you submitted, please I need more.**


	6. Deserted

**The story, few of the characters and all of the ideas are mine, but obviously the OCs or Anime casts are your guys (the readers) creations and some of the characters are Michael Grant's!**

**Deserted**

About 30 minutes or so, kids poured out of the school, alone or in small groups. Some of the girls are hugging each other, tears streaming down their faces. Some of the boys walked hunched over, cringing as if the sky might fall on them, not hugging anyone. A lot of them like seventh grader were crying, too.

"Man, can't believe this happening. I mean, no grown-ups and I started to worry for no reason." Jinn said.

Ken looked around the front school yard and the entrance where the car crash into. Brothers and sisters were together. Friends were together. And boyfriends and girlfriends were together. Some of the kids of seventh grader were wandering on the grounds, not really going anywhere, but they were old enough to know their way home but some were not. Eighth and ninth graders went to their home to check to see their little brother, little sisters and cousins okay since grown-ups disappeared.

Nami looked down at the ground with sad looks. "Is it just me or God cause everyone gone?"

Ken turned to her with serious face. "What no, it's not your or god's fault. I think something's has happen that we didn't know, but maybe it's the power plant that causes this."

Everyone looked at him, surprised. "Wait, you mean the one in 23 years ago." Rika said.

Ken nodded. "That's right, I know a little bit about the power plant that my dad told me, but I think the power plant causes the grown-ups disappearance."

"But Ken, the power plant isn't cause everyone over age of 14 gone, it only cause was the radiation," Rei said. "And why do you think it was the power plant cause all this?"

Ken was about to answer it, then he paused. To tell you a truth, he has no idea or know how did the power plant causing everyone 15 and over gone. "I wish I knew Rei, but I just hope if my parents alright. I mean, it's not like every adult are gone, right guys?" He said as he nervously smiled.

Everyone looked down with grim faces, saying like "I don't think so" expression. "I hope so man." Jinn said as he started to cry. "I just… I just want to see my parents okay."

Ken and his friend agree with him about the safety of their family. "We know how we feel about it, but…" Ken paused as he looked up to the entrance and saw everyone heading down the street to their home. He wondered if that's okay to let everyone go him. Probably, not his responsibility, but he had to say something. "I don't know if that's okay to letting out so earlier. I mean, they'll wander into the street and get run over."

Yuuma perks his head and stared. Not at the kids, but at the entrance and the street. "No offense Ken, but you see any cars or the bus?"

On the street in front of the broken gate, there's nothing for waiting to go, it just deserted. The sound of car alarms was louder now, four or five different alarms, maybe more of them.

"I wonder if Louie's okay," Lexa said as she looked down with a sad expression. "I'm really worried that something will happen to him."

Ken walked over to her and put his hand on here shoulder. "Don't worry Lexa; I'm sure he's going to be okay."

She nodded. "Yeah I guess you're right." She managed to smile.

He smiles back as he turned to the smoke cloud of the DC-9 crash site. "Hey guys, I wonder where did the DC-9 crash to? I could tell it crashed into the neighborhood but I think the plane crashed into…" He paused for a second, he knows what he's gonna say as he widened his eyes. "A neighborhood me and Ayane live in."

Ayane widened her eyes in shocked and gasped. "Oh god, my sister, she's still inside my house."

"Huh, I thought your sister is… Oh yeah, she has a fever, I forgot." Ken said. Once again, that proves that he's half idiot.

"So, where are we heading to?" Rika asked Ken.

"I say, Lexa's apartment first," Ken said. "Just three miles from the school we are."

Lexa look at him with narrowed eyes. "Wait, how did you know where I lived?" She asked.

Ken widened his eyes and look away with a blush on his face. He knows where she lived because he followed her once or twice, intending to try to talk to her, maybe asks her to go to a movie or a date, but he has lost his nerve. He didn't want admit it to her because she probably think he's a stalker, which he's not. If he answered her question, then he knows what's going to happen.

_Lexa widened her eyes in shocked. "Ken, you pervert." She raised her hand above her head and slap hard on Ken's cheeks as he fell to the floor and lying there, knockout. After knockout, she ran away._

That makes him shivered. He turned and looked at her, still with a narrowed on her eyes. "I probably saw you sometimes." He said lied, as he shrugged and a nervous grin.

Lexa raise her brow. He could tell that she's no buying it.

"Well, I got to go and meet my sisters, bye Ken." Chi said as she leaves to the entrance before Ken waved at her. After that, Yumma and Rika leave to their home.

"Hey Ken, when you know that Chi is gay?" Ming said.

He looked at her and shrugged his shoulder. "Let just say, a couple months ago. Why you asked?"

"Oh, you know, she's brave and strong for standing up to herself and no fear of the bullies." She said.

Ken thought he heard something extra in her voice, so he smirks. "You like her cause she's cute too, huh, Ming?" He teases her.

Ming eyes went wide and tuned away as she deep blushing. "She's just…you know… I mean I like her, doesn't mean I love her as a romance type."

Ken slapped her shoulder. "Yeah, good luck with that."

"You Meanie," She pouts as she crossed her arms.

He looked over to the overturned car that crashes the entrance of his school. _I wonder if the driver survived the crashed._ He thought as he walked over to the wreckage and examining it. He bend to his knee and look inside the car, found the driver seat was empty. He gets his feet up and looked at the door; he noticed something, all doors of the Honda Civic are still locked.

"Hey Ken, What are you doing?" Rei asked.

Ken stood up and looked at his friends. "Just checking and turned out that it did disappear since the doors are still locked." He explained.

"So you saying that someone was driving and then blink out, leaving the cars, trucks, and buses, which you forgot to mention it, crashing themselves." Jinn said.

"Yeah you could say that. And meanwhile, first off, Lexa apartment." Ken said.

"You guys go, me, Mae and Ming is going home to see our parent were there, i hope." Jinn said.

Ken nodded. "Okay, see you three later." The six of them start walking fast, headed down his crush's apartment.

_I wonder if my sister is going to be okay. _Ayane thought.

* * *

"Don't worry Cat, I'll find someone to help you."

Duck and Cat, was carry on his back and asleep, are on a residential district. They found that the street was empty but litters of newspaper, plastic bag and some of the cell phones. There are cars, with the engine running, parked or referred stop on the middle of the street and some cars crashed into parked cars. Up ahead, he could see a smoke rising up to the sky which he can feel the heat.

_Man, I wonder what happened before I came here. _He thought.

"Mister," He stopped and he looked up to the voice. He saw a long red hair little girl like 9 years old or something running toward them, she stopped and look up to him with tears on her eyes. "Where's mommy and daddy? And why the plane goes down?" She spoke in Japanese.

Since Duck is Asian, he barely understands Japanese, so he took a sighed. "I wish I knew little one, I wish I knew," In Japanese.

She wiped her tear with her hand and looked at them, as she noticed something behind his back. "Mister, what's that on your back?"

"Huh," He turned his head to look behind and see what she meant. "Oh, that's Cat, her ankle hurts so I carried her to find help but it's hard than I thought and my back getting cramps right now."

"Mister, how about you come to my house and put her in a couch?" She asked.

Duck looked at her shocked. "Really, is it really…" He stopped for a second. "You have older sister, do you?" She nodded. "Is it really okay without your sister permission?"

She stared for a second before she said. "Well, if she is hurt, it's okay." She smiles.

He smiles back as he, Cat and little girl walking up to the house where the little girl lives. "By away, I'm Duck, Duck Zhang and you?" He introduced himself.

"I'm Yuka, Yuka Kagawa; it's nice to meet you Duck." She said.

"Nice to meet you too, Yuka." He said before they arrived at the front door of Yuka's house. Yuka open the door and went inside, followed by Duck with Cat on his back.

She turned to Duck. "Duck, could you take off your shoe before you enter?" She said as she taking her shoe off before she took a step on a hardwood floor.

"Um, sure Yuka," He said as he take his muddy shoe off and take Cat's shoe off too. They went to the living room with a flat screen TV on the wall, DVD under the TV, black coffee table and the red couch. Even there's a Christmas tree with stars on the top were on a right side of the TV. "Wow Yuka, your house is wonderful."

"Thank you," She said, smiled. "And you can put her there." She point at the couch.

He went to the couch before he turned around behind the couch and put her down gently as she sat and lay down on her back. He stretched his arm up when he cracked his back. "Whoa, that felt good." He sighed.

"Duck," He turned to her. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure Yuka, what is it?" He said as he shrugged.

"Why your clothes are dirty?" She said with worried.

"Huh," He looked down to his clothes and saw his shirt and pants were cover in dirt and mud, which he forgot about it. "Oh that one, I came out of the ground and if you going to say I was a zombie but I'm not a zombie."

She gave him a confused look. "Okay… but I think you need a shower."

He nodded. "Yeah your right, but I don't know if your father clothes would fit me and your sister only have girl clothes but not boy clothes."

"Actually," She went to the kitchen before she comes back and holds out to him with a key on her hand. "Here, you can use this key to Ken's house on our right side of the house."

Duck take a key from her hand. "Thanks Yuka, I guess I go over there. So I'll see you again when I done taking a shower." He takes off to outside before getting his muddy shoes on. He turned to the right and saw a house she was talking about. So he walks toward the house and stopped at the front door and he unlock it by the key she gave him.

He felt uneasy because of his arrival on the island he never been. _Well, here comes nothing. _He thought before he took a deep breath let it out as he turns the doorknob and opened widely. "Huh, I guess nobody's here." He said to himself, he enters the house as he takes his shoes off before he took a step to the floor and walk towards the living room. He surprised that the living room has the PlayStation 3 that hook up to the TV and the right of it was the decorate Christmas tree, but it was incomplete that they disappeared and drop the Christmas balls to the floor and broke into pieces.

He went upstairs to the second floor, turned right and he open the door as he walked into the room. As he enters the room, he looked around in awestruck. The room was filled with posters of Linkin Park, Green Day, Hollywood Undead and everything. On the right side of the bed, there's a shelf with a collection of Manga's, Anime DVDs, Video Games, Movies and even the novel with both Japanese and English. On the middle shelf, it's an IPod. "Man, he has a lot of things."

He moves toward the closet and open it as he looked in it. "Huh, he has interesting clothes he has and it looks like it almost fit my size." So he grabbed the black T-shirt with a logo of Green Day 21st century breakdown album, which he never heard from them for a long time, black jean, green boxer and the socks. He went out of the room and into the bathroom. He removed his muddy clothes, even his underwear and socks, leaving him naked. He grabbed the handheld shower head and turning it on, feeling the warm water on his skin as he feels relax. Reaching for the soap, he began to rub himself down, as dirt and mud disappeared down the plughole.

* * *

"Ken, Look at these street," Rei said, looking around. "It's empty and everything was deserted."

They found the street to Lexa's apartment was a ghost town. There are cars and trucks still on a street, still running, and Honda CR-V smashed into the telephone pole. The air bags in the CR-V had deployed: limp, deflated white balloons drooped from the steering wheel and the dashboard. The front of the car was crumpled and steam came out from the crumpled hood. No one was in the CR-V.

"Guys look, were almost there." Ken said. He point at the glass building, eight stories and a lot of balcony. They ran to the apartment but Lexa was faster.

At the time they reach to the door of her apartment, Lexa pull the door open and went inside, followed by Ken, Minamoto twins, Ayane and Jin. They walked toward the elevator door as Lexa pressed the button. "Huh, the power still working," The elevator door opened, they went in and Lexa press the button said: 5 and it moved up.

_Please let Louie okay, please let Louie okay. _She thought. She was worried a lot about her little brother because she doesn't want to let him end up like her grandmother. Ever since the grown up's gone, she worried about leaving his little brother alone and something will happen to him.

As the elevator has stop, the door slide open and they walk out but Lexa ran past them, into the hallway. "Lexa, Wait." Ken said as he ran after her, the others ran after her too.

By the time they caught up, Lexa had thrown open his front door and was inside to the living room. Ken, Rei, Ayane, Nami and Jin went inside in her living room.

"Louie, are you there? Hello," She yelled louder. She yelled his name more and more, but getting only silence in return. _I can't believe it. He's not here."_ She thought, looking at the floor and starting to cry, tears running down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry Lexa, I'm sorry." Ken said, tried to cheer her up, but it didn't help as Lexa cry more. Behind them, the other tried to pretend not to hear, but it's harder to ignore.

"Sis,"

Lexa perks up and everyone turned to the voice. They saw a boy, about ten years old, standing at the door; he has dark brown and blue eyes with glasses on, his school uniform was white short-sleeved dress shirt, black shorts and black tie. Ken can tell that boy uniform that he came from his pervious school, Katsu Elementary School. And his name was Louis Akano Mitsuna, but Lexa called him Louie.

Lexa stared at him for a second before she said. "Louie, is that you?"

The boy, Louie, smile as for some reason he started to cry. "SIS!" He rushed past them and over to her.

"Louie," She bent down her knee and spread her arms out as she and Louie giving a hugged each other "Louie, I'm so worry about you." She said, sobbing.

"Sis, I thought everyone is gone but not you, which I'm so happy to see you again." He said, still crying.

Lexa rubbing her hand on his back. "It's okay Louie, you and I are not the only one." She said as she smiles a little bit.

Ken and the others are smiling at them. As Louie stopped crying, he turned and looks at them. "Sis, who this people?" he asked to Lexa, narrowed eyes.

"It's okay Louie. That's Kenta but call him Ken, Rei and his sister, Nami, Ayane and the new one, Jin. They are from my school," She explained to him. Lexa know him well that he describe himself as a tough kid that he's always protecting and he close to her, although he has a lung problem, but he's still in good health.

"Don't worry Louie, I won't harm her, I promise." Ken said.

Louie looked at him for a minute, and then his narrowed eyes changed back to his normal smile. "Okay, but you can call me Louis if you want to."

"Sure Louis," He said as he sighed and looked out in the window to see a view of the downtown of Katsu. "But let's keep moving and next were going: was Ayane and my neighborhood."

"Can I come along?" Louis asked.

"Well, since you care about Lexa, sure why not." He said, smiled.

* * *

Duck, now dressed in his now casual clothes, rubbed his hair dry with a white towel and tossed it into the corner along with his muddy clothes. He won't mind about fixing his hair cause that's the way he likes it. Now he walked downstairs into the living room and into the kitchen.

"Man, I haven't ate anything since came out of that hole to Perdido Beach." He said that to himself. So he went to the refrigerator and opened it. He opened his eyes in shock as he saw inside a fridge, it's a real food.

"Food," He looked up to the ceiling and said. "Thank you god, but I'm still trapped in a new FAYZ. Man." Before he does that, he got to get something like to entertain him to not make him bored. So he went back upstairs, into the bedroom and browsing around the shelf. He caught something in the DVD section and took out the DVD title: Rosario + Vampire.

_Hmm… That looks interesting. _He thought. He went back downstairs, putting it in the DVD player before turning the Flat screen TV on. He went to the kitchen to grab the plate of Rice ball on the left side. As he opens it, he saw a rice balls. "Wow, that's looks good." He went to the living as he sat on the couch and he took the rice ball and eat it. He widened his eye. "Mm… this is so good, I haven't eaten this for a long time, but how long?"

He wondered how long he was down there since sinking down his density. But it doesn't matter to him, he finally out of that hole and he find the food and an new entertainment as he watched the anime and eating it, letting his tear out of his eyes.

_I wonder what happened to gaiaphage that I with him when I sink to the ground. _He thought. _And why I feeling that it's not even over yet. _He deep sighed before taking a bite of the rice ball.

**Population: 29,977**

**I'm still looking for OCs/Anime cast so please, if you have enjoyed the chapters so far; feel free to submit an OC or Anime cast via review or PM, using the OC/Anime cast Form in the first chapter. And I can't continue writing the story with no character you submitted, please I need more.**

**A/N: I'm sorry for not updating this chapter. I had a hard time to come up of the idea and my idea is slow.**


	7. The Barrier and State of Emergency

**The story, few of the characters and all of the ideas are mine, but obviously the OCs or Anime casts are your guys (the readers) creations and some of the characters are Michael Grant's!**

**The Barrier and State of Emergency**

**Outside of the Barrier**

"_Somebody help me, oh god."_

"_How the fuck did I end up here?"_

"_HELP… I can't swim."_

On the snowy day of the Pacific Ocean, More than a million of people were on an ocean. Many of them are struggling to keep themself float but they can't cause some of them don't know how to swim and even they going to drown in a minutes or so or freeze to death. Everyone doesn't know how the end up on the ocean and why. One minute, everything's is normal as usual and next, they end up on the ocean.

But not they many people end up at the ocean; some were on the suspension bridge. One minute, it's just the normal routine and the next, people ends up on the bridge causing the cars swerves to the stops and some crash each other.

Up at the horizon, a rescue helicopters, boats and ships arrive at the ocean full of people.

The helicopters flew over them and stopped as the helicopter lowering it close to the ocean. One of the rescue team slid the door open and extending the hand to the people who are on the ocean before the man grabbed the hand and pulled himself into the helicopter. One by one, the rescue team grabbing many people as possible.

On the ship, they sent the diver to saving them by pulling them and lift them into the ship, but there are more and more people on the ocean, so they sent about 30 to 40 divers to save all of them.

"Sir, how did the people just end up in the ocean?" One of the rescue team said.

He looked up to the sight of the Nakushita Island and saw something that he recognizes from the television. "I think I know how, look." He pointed. They saw from their eyes was a blank, grey barrier that surround the island.

* * *

**Kantei, Nagata-chou, Chiyoda-ku, Tokyo**

Prime Minister of japan, Naoto Kan, was in his office. He was on the phone, calling his wife. "Yes, I arrange everything you wanted. I know it didn't work out last year but I did a best…" He was cut off by the opening door, look up and saw a man, his assistant, walking toward him. "I'll call your back." He hangs up a phone and glared at him.

"Prime Minister, you won't believe what just happened." The man said.

"What?" Naoto said, not interest.

The man took a deep breath in and let out saying. "You remember the news about the barrier that surrounds the whole town of Perdido Beach and part of California in United States."

Naoto caught his attention. "Yes I know that, why?"

"Well, it's happening again, but this time, it's in Japan, our home." The man said.

The prime Minister widened his eyes in shocked when he hears the similar one. "Wait, there's two of the barrier?" The man nodded. "Which one is the second one?"

"It's Nakushita Island."

Naoto look down in somewhat in trance. He been in this situation before but the new situation was the barrier in his country, which he never have thought of it. He's out of the trance and look at him. "I'll call the Mr. President." He picked up the phone and punches the buttons.

"Why?"

He looked up to him and said, "Because we're on a state of emergency."

* * *

**Outside of the Barrier**

"One minute I was about to passing the test out to my students, and the next, I was on the ocean," Mr. Takashi stated, shivering from the ocean and cover himself by the towel that rescue time give him to dry and cool him off, and finding it hard to look into the camera. "But I wasn't the only one," He added in quickly, "There were people around me, and, well when I aboard this ship then this I saw was…" He trailed off, searching his mind for an appropriate word, "a dome."

"I see," the reporter said." It's there anything else you would like to say?"

"Well, while I was around on the ship, I saw my student's but I only see 8 of them and not all. I don't know how to say this, but almost all of my students are in the dome." He stopped and looked down; he couldn't keep talking about everything he knows.

"Well, that certainly is mysterious," The reporter looked at the camera, a well-practiced smile plastered to her lips, although she too was a bit shaken up by this freak event. "Well, here's another one from…" She walks toward the women as the cameraman followed her.

He shook his head slowly. "I hope my students okay."

On the other ship, the family of Kaminari was rescue from the ocean and dry themselves. "Dad, how come Kenta is not with us?" One of the twins said.

"I don't know, sweetheart." Mr. Kaminari answered.

Mrs. Kaminari was in shock by staring out in space. She was upset about the barrier and her son wasn't with them.

"Dad," Other twins said.

"Yes?"

"I miss him..." Looking down at the ground she continued, "I miss Ken; I can't believe my brother is not here with us anymore." A tear ran down her cheek. She wiped it away and looked up at her father, guilt and regret in her voice, "And I can't help thinking it's all our fault letting this happen."

"Sweetheart, it's not our fault or you," He said. "We didn't know this coming, even everyone too."

* * *

**The White House, Washington DC**

Barack Obama, President of United States, opens the door into his office as he sitting down his chair and he about to write the letter to the Prime minister of UK, and then he heard phone ring. "Hmm, who could it be?" He picked up the phone and put it in his ear. "Hello."

"Mr. President, this is Naoto Kan."

"Ah, Prime Minister of Japan, how's it going?"

"We have a problem."

Obama narrowed his eyes. "What is it?"

"It seems that we have two barriers in our country."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about that the barrier that surround the part of California is in my country."

Obama widened his eyes. "Which one is it?"

"It's Nakushita Island, Mr. President and I put my country in state of Emergency."

**I'm still looking for OCs/Anime cast so please, if you have enjoyed the chapters so far; feel free to submit an OC or Anime cast via review or PM, using the OC/Anime cast Form in the first chapter.**


	8. Yuka Discovery and Meeting Duck

**The story, few of the characters and all of the ideas are mine, but obviously the OCs or Anime casts are your guys (the readers) creations and some of the characters are Michael Grant's!**

**Yuka Discovery and Meeting Duck**

"As far as we know guys, something has happen in a power plant that we didn't know about," Ken said. "It's not the meltdown as we know, but it's something else that makes every older one disappearance."

Rei shrugged his shoulder. "I don't know Ken; I just hope we find someone to know what's going on."

They almost arrive at Ken and Ayane house. Up ahead to see a smoke from the crash DC-9 still rising up to the sky and they could feel the hot air when they're closer to the house. As they walked around the overturned car, they ran into two kids, they recognize them, except Louis and Jin, are Sayori Takamiya AKA Yori and Kaito Wakaba. They were in a same age as Ken, Ayane, Rei, Nami and Lexa but they were in eighth grade.

"Oh hey Yori and Kaito, whatcha doing?" Ken greets them.

"We tried to find help, but there's no one there." Yori said.

"Dude, whatever happens, I was videotaping my stupid brother, Taito, and then gone." Kaito said in harshly. He was holding the video camera on the right hand.

Ken shrugged. "I know, but are you guys worry that something will happen to you two?"

They shake their head. "No, we're fine" Yori replied.

"Before you go, be careful, okay?"

Kaito rolled his eyes. "Fine whatever man." They walked away and down to the street.

Ken took a sighed before he looked at them. "Sometimes I'm worry about Kaito, he doesn't know of the definition of be careful and it's worse than Knuckles from Sonic X."

"I HEARD THAT, YOU IDIOT!" Kaito yelled far away from behind him.

"And I wish he didn't hear that." Ken said in sweatdropped appear on his forehead.

"YEAH, YOU BETTER BE!" Until they continue walking to their destination.

They kept moving until they arrived. "Ken, I'm going to see my little sister okay." Before she heads off to her house, then she's stopped by someone grabbed her wrist, she turned and see someone who grabbed her was Lexa.

"Wait, I'm going with you." Lexa said, giving Ayane the confused look.

"I'm coming also, what about you, Nami?" Jin said.

Nami looked at them for a second before she shrugged. "Sure, I guess not." She turned around and looks at the boys. "What about you, do you want to come along with us?"

Ken shook his head. "No thanks, me and Rei going to my house to check if they're still here."

Rei widened his eyes. "Wait, you want me to come along with you."

Ken nodded. "Um, yeah why, what's wrong?"

Rei turned his face away from him. "Nothing, it's just… you know… I'm kinda happy for no reason." He was speechless. He smiles as he blushing in deep red, he was happy that he's alone with him.

"Okay… what about you, Louis?" He asked him.

Louis shook his head. "No thanks, if my sister goes to your friend house, then I go with her." He said as he walks toward his sister and the girls before they are heading to her house, leaving Ken and Rei standing there, staring.

Rei turned to Ken. "So what are we gonna do?"

Ken shrugged. "Who knows, but let's hurry."

Rei nodded before they ran toward the house and stopped at front door. As Ken about to pull out his house key out of his pocket and unlocking it, they heard the noise inside his house. "What the…" He said, raising his brows.

"I think it sound like the TV was on, which means…" Rei paused as he was thinking.

Ken opens the door widely as they went inside the house. He saw the muddy sneaker on the tile floor. "Rei, whoever in my house, it has to be my sisters or maybe someone else?"

They took off their shoe off before stepping onto the hardwood floor. They were heading toward to the living room. "Well, I'm going to do was…" He stopped as he saw this unfamiliar Asian boy, wearing his clothes, staring at each other or face to face, even Rei never saw this coming. They somehow feel awkward about this person he never seen before.

"Um… hi," The Asian boy said, nervously.

"Hi" Ken relied, look at Rei to respond for the answer, which he shrugged before he looked back at him.

* * *

Yuka went into the bathroom and check every cabinet to find the first aid or something but out of luck, there wasn't. She was desperate to find it to get Cat's better from her injury. She ran downstairs to the living room and see Cat still asleep on the couch.

_I don't what I'm going to do with her; I don't know how to fix her._ She walked toward her and looked at her foot. She guesses that she sprains her ankle cause that her foot was swollen.

She lift her hand up and laid there on the swollen foot, she could feel that her foot was worse than she thought of when she feels that it's swelling up faster. She closed her eyes and thought, _I can't do anything, I'm really scared and I don't want to be alone. _She was shaking up hardly. _I wish my big sis here. She knows how, but…_

She opened her eyes and look at the sad look at the sleeping Cat face. _I'm sorry, Cat, I'm sorry._ She was hopeless. She looked at her swollen foot one more time, and then she widened her eyes when she saw her swelling foot is gone. She surprised and shock in a same time. _What just happened? Did the swelling on her foot just gone?_

Her hand was on her foot, where she laid on, and only possible explanation. Did she cause this? Did she somehow heal her ankle?

Yuka lift her hand from Cat's foot and she surveyed her hand. _How did I do that? And did I make the swollen disappeared. _If it's true, she's going to testing it out by looking around her body to find her injuries and found the bruise and small cut on her forehead. She moved over and took a several deep breaths before she placed her hand on her forehead.

She looks closely to see if the wound is closed, which is true enough, it did closed, slowly. Not just the wound, her bruise started to faded before it's gone. She has no idea that she had a power to heal her, which she's confused about the power she had. She moved her hand from her forehead and look at it one more time before she thought. _How did I have a power?_

She heard the door open cause her to turned her head to the entrance of the hallway.

"Yuka, are you home?"

Yuka widened her eyes as she recognizes the voice. "Big sis, is that you?"

She heard the gasped as the footstep begin to get closer to where she was before she sees the full body of her sister, Ayane, appear into the entrance with the tear on her eyes. "Yuka," She smiled.

"BIG SIS!" She ran toward her and hugged her tightly as she start to cry. "Big sis, I know you still here and I'm worry about you a lot. I'm glad."

She could her sister hugged her back. "Don't worry, Yuka, I'm right here." She smiled that her sister didn't disappear like her mom did. She let her go and saw four people behind her sister, was three girls was a same age as her sister is and a boy she recognize him as her classmates, Louis.

"Hey, Louie,"

Louis widened his eyes. "Oh, hi Yuka," He looked away from her as he slightly blushed in pink. She doesn't know that he might have a crush on her.

"So this is your little sister," Lexa said. "Hey Yuka, I'm Alexandra Mitsuna but you can called me Lexa, I don't know if you mention me or anything."

"Wait, so your Lexa, Ken tell me a lot about you and he also say you're pretty and beautiful, and he was right." She said, smiled and excited.

"He is?" Lexa asked, surprising.

"Yeah," She then widened her eyes. "Oops… sorry, I'm not supposed to say that in front of you, he'll get himself embarrassed if I told you that."

"Oh it's okay," She said in smiles. _Wow, so he does have a crush on me._

Yuka smiled back before turned to the other two girls.

"Hi, I'm Namiko Minamoto, call me Nami."

"I'm Jin Yaga, I'm new."

"Okay it's nice to meet you all." Yuka said.

"Hey Yuka," Yuka turned around and looked at Ayane. "Who is that person on our couch?" Ayane pointed at Cat.

"Oh that's Cat, She's hurt because her ankle is hurt and she's asleep." Yuka replied.

Ayane gave her a confused look. "Really, how did you find her?"

"Actually, it was Duck who find her when I saw him carry her on his back and he's a nice person, big sis." She said.

Nami, Jin and Louis look at her with puzzled looks, even Ayane.

"Duck? Who's that?" Ayane asked.

* * *

Duck finishing the rice ball and his stomach was full already, but at least he's not hungry anymore and continues to watch anime on the TV. He then heard the door opened and turned to it. "Huh, who could it be?"

"Maybe it has to be Yuka or maybe Cat, I don't know." He replied to himself. He gets up from the couch and walked over to the entrance to the front door. He stopped at his track when it appear to be two kids, on the front was a dirty blond hair boy who was about a same height as him and behind was the brown hair boy with hair clip on each side and tuft in the middle. Both were wearing a same school uniform. The dirty blonde hair boy was talking to the brown hair unknown.

"Well, I'm going to do was…" He turned and stopped as he stared at him like he seen a ghost, even behind him do a same thing too. Duck felt awkward around him and them. _Okay, is it just me or something we feel was very uncomfortable and why the silence. _So he decides to speak. "Um… Hi," He was nervous.

"Hi," Dirty blond hair boy said with nervous smile before he looked at the brown hair boy, who just shrugged and looked at him back.

Duck took a sighed. "Okay listen, I'm sorry that I forgot to introduce to myself if that makes you better," He walked over to the dirty blond hair boy in front of him and he cleared his throat before he speaks. "My name is Duck, Duck Zhang and you?"

"I'm Kenta, Kenta Kaminari, but call me Ken for short." He introduced himself.

Duck widened his eyes. "Oh, so your Ken Yuka told me about it."

Ken gasped. "Really, did Yuka say anything weird about me or something?" Duck was sure he was shaking and nervous.

He chuckles as he sweatdropped. "Nope, not really," He turned and looked at the brown boy. "What about you, girly boy?" He asked.

"Um… Rei, Rei Minamoto," Rei replied, blushing. Now he has two cute guys in front of him, which it makes him more energetic. And it's kind of weird for him.

Ken took a deep breath before he spoke. "Say, where're you came from, I could tell that you're not from here."

"You right Ken, I'm not from here," Duck turn around and look away from him. "I'm come out of the hole, just outskirt of Katsu, from Perdido Beach, California."

Ken and Rei widened his eyes. "Duck… What did you say?" Ken asked, hoping that he heard was true.

"I said I'm from Perdido beach, why you asked?" Duck said.

"Because Perdido Beach was surrounded by the barrier on the news," Ken said. "But that's impossible; the barrier is still not gone yet and you're here."

Duck turned quickly and stared at him, raising his brows. "What, so the FAYZ isn't gone yet, that means it still alive, Dammit." He angered.

"Wait, Phase," Rei asked, confused. "What's that?"

Duck looked at Rei. "Actually it spelled F-A-Y-Z; it stands for Fallout Alley Youth Zone, it made up by Howard and guess what, you're in it too."

"Eh… Are you say we're in a bar… I mean, FAYZ like in United States?" Ken said.

Duck took a sighed. "Sad to say, yes, even the FAYZ caused the grown-up to disappeared," He answered. "And can you speak English?"

Ken nodded. "Of course, only a little," He spoke in English, which makes Duck surprised that he spoke English.

"Me too," Rei said in English.

"Good," He sighed, back to his English.

Ken then thought of something. "Duck, when you said you came from Perdido Beach, I wonder if you know my cousin was okay."

"Sure," Ducks nodded. "What is your cousin looks like?"

"Well uh, he has a brown hair, brown eyes and a same height as me and you are," Ken replied.

Duck gives him a confused looked until he remembered what Ken's cousin looks like. "Wait, is your cousin happened to be Brandon Muto by any chance."

"You know him." Ken cried. "Is he okay, please told me he's okay?" he asked, practically in Duck's face.

Duck back up from his face. "Yeah, about him… you won't believe if I told you, but Brandon is dead." He dropped his head down and looks at the ground.

Ken widened his eyes in shocked, including Rei too when he heard Ken's cousin died. "No, no, no," He shook his head. "You're lying, there's no way he's dead, I know him well and he was well alive." He snapped.

"I'm telling a truth, I saw everything," He almost lost his breath before he speaks. "It was in a day of the big battle…"

**November 22, Perdido Beach**

_Duck was behind the building and he watched the kids running away as the coyotes started to attack the children and eaten alive. He was shaking up bad and taking a quick deep breath._

_As he about to run to the other direction, he heard the thud, turned to the noise and saw was one of his classmate was Brandon Muto. It looks like he was tripped from running, landed on his side before moving to his back. He gets up in seated position as he rubbing his head before he looked up and widened his eyes in shock as the one of the coyotes in front of him, growling._

_Duck clench his teeth. Brandon, what the heck are you doing? Get out of there. He yelled in his mind._

_Brandon stands up quickly to his feet and run away, but it's too late as coyote jump quickly and grabbed him on his back, dropping to the ground on his chest first. The coyote open the mouth and bite on his shoulder, tearing his fresh away causing him to scream loud._

_Duck widened his eyes in horror. Oh god, Brandon._

_Not until 4 or five of them run toward Brandon and begun to eat him and tearing him apart in blood. Brandon kept screaming and screaming until he no longer hear him anymore but before the last breath, he move his head to the side and saw Duck in the face._

"_Duck," He whispered. "Help me."_

_Duck was about to, but he has no strength to save him. He known to himself was weak and helpless, so he shook his head. "I'm sorry, Brandon." He was letting the tear out of his eyes as he begins to cry. "I'm really sorry."_

**Back to present**

"I didn't mean to let him die and I'm so hopeless. I'm sorry, that I couldn't save your cousin. It's all my fault, all of it was my fault." He said, sobbing.

Ken fell to his knee and he beginning to cry. "Why Brandon, WHY ARE YOU HAVE DIE LIKE THIS?!" He yelled as he's sobbing.

Rei was shock when he hears about Brandon was eaten by coyotes. He could have imagined that, but he saw was horrific.

"If I makes you upset about it Ken, I guess I have no choice but leave. I'm sorry about it." Duck wiped his tear as he walked past Him and Rei to the front door but he felt his hand was grabbed on as he turned around and saw was Ken.

"Wait," Ken wiping his tears by his arm before he look at him. "I am upset about it, but it doesn't mean you get out of here. Look, I'm sorry that you don't have courage to save him and you can't blame yourself for my cousin death, I understand that."

Duck manage to smile. "Thanks."

"You welcome," Ken finally calms down before he spoke. "And is there anyone else still alive?"

Duck scratched his right cheek with his forefinger. "I do know a little bit, I know was Caine, Lana, Diana, Quinn, Hunter, Brianna Aka the breeze, Dekka, Sam, Astrid, Howard, Orc, Taylor, Computer Jack, Edilio and the worst, Drake. That's all I know" He left out Zil and the Human Crew because he almost killed him by him and his crew.

Ken thought he heard something that he recognizes one name. "Duck, did you say Sam as an, Sam Temple?"

Duck nodded. "Yep, he's a hero of the FAYZ and he has a… Wait, how did you know his name?" He looked at him in confused and surprised in a same time.

Ken turned his face into a deep blush, looked away. "Um… it's a long story, okay?"

"O… kay," Duck said, another sweatdropped. He don't know how did he know about Sam, but he decided to not asked him anymore because he know it could makes him embarrassed.

"Duck, can I asked you a question?" Rei asked.

"Sure, what is it?" Duck said.

"When you said "it", what was that?"

"Well, the "it" happens to-"

He cut off as the sound of the door opened coming from the entrance to the hallway and the front door, and at the entrance, it appear to be a red hair girl with ponytail, tied by her yellow ribbon and a same school uniform like Ken, but except she has red plated skirt and a red tie. As he saw her, his heart was pounding by her looks. _Wow, she is beautiful and cute and I think I might fall in love with her._

"Oh, hey Ayane, did you find your little sister?" Ken said, back to his Japanese.

_Oh, so her name is Ayane. _He thought as he grins. _I like it._

She nodded. "Yeah, I'm glad and there's a girl name Cat on a couch, I was wondering if…" She then notice Duck as she has a same expression as Ken, seen a ghost.

_Again, why the silence? _He thought.

She turned to Ken. "Um… Ken, who is he?"

Ken turned to duck before he turned back at her as he sighed. "Ayane, this is Duck Zhang. Duck, this is my childhood friend, Ayane Kagawa."

Ayane widened her eyes. "Wait, so you Duck that Yuka is talking about."

"Really, he is?" Ken turned and looked at Duck.

"Oh yeah, I guess you find Cat at your house, sorry about it." He said in nervous.

Ayane sighed. "No, it's okay. I'm glad that you take care of her."

"Thanks," Duck blushed.

"Um Duck, since you been in my house, did you see someone?" Ken asked.

Duck shook his head.

"Oh," He said before he sighed in disappointment. "So you right about it, The FAYZ do make grown-ups disappeared, except us and other kids too."

"The what?" Ayane asked.

Ken explained. "It stands for Fallout Alley Youth Zone; Duck say that because it name after the barrier in Perdido Beach and guess what Ayane, we're in it too."

Ayane shocked. "What?"

Ken about to say something but Duck cut him off. "Not now, but importantly, what day is it, right now?"

"Today is December 21st of 2010," Rei answered.

Duck gasped. "2010, it means… I'm been out for year in a half," He groaned. "It also means I'm 13 right now." He face palm as he sighed.

The three looked at Duck in confusion. "Okay, what the crap are you talking about?" Ken asked.

Duck was going to explain to them, but then he was interrupted when he heard someone screaming for help.

"HELLO, EVERYBODY, I NEED HELP, PLEASE." The voice of the boy shouts, which Ken, Rei and Ayane recognize it, except Duck.

Duck decide to tell them later as they ran out of Ken's house, putting on Ken's blue and white Nike sneaker and not his muddy one, and find the guy with messy green hair, orange eyes, deep tanned and a same uniform as Ken and Rei is, look around. The three but Duck recognize him was Nico Striker, their classmate.

"Nico, is that you?" Ken said.

Nico stopped and look at the direction of them. "Ken, you here, good," He ran toward them. "I need your help, please?" He looks at him with widened eyes.

"Why?"

"You see where the plane crashed," He points his finger at the big black smoke from DC-9 crash site. "That's where I lived and I know my sister and little brother still in there. No time, please hurry." He said before he ran toward the crash site smoke.

While they stared at him after he disappeared from the view, they heard Lexa yelled from their side.

"Hey Ken; was that Nico from our class?" Lexa asked.

"Yeah," Ken nodded as he turned and look at Lexa, behind her was her little Brother, Louis, Yuka, Jin and Nami, Rei's older twins. "We saw him looking around for help and he said that his brother and sister were still there at his house over there." He pointed at the black smoke. "So he asked us to help him."

Lexa nodded. "Okay, then…" She paused as she notices the unfamiliar Asian boy behind them. Ken took noticed what she looking at.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to introduced to him. Lexa, Nami, Jin, Louis, this is Duck Zhang. Duck, this is Alexandra Mitsuna but call her Lexa, Jin Yagi, Namiko Minamoto or name for short, Rei's older twins and Lexa little brother, Louis."

"Wait, so you Duck that Yuka is talking about," Lexa said.

Duck shrugged. "Yeah, that's right."

"So what are you guys waiting for, let's go."

"Where?" Lexa aked.

"To the crash site to helpo Nico and his siblings," Ken said, ran toward the big black smoke, they looked at each other before they followed him. Duck was about to followed them.

"Duck,"

He turned to Yuka and looked at her. "Yes Yuka?"

"Is it okay if I call you Onii-chan?"

"Eh, why?"

"Well, because since you a nice person I meet you and you help Cat, so is it okay for you?" She looked away with red cheek in embarrass.

He scratches behind his head. "Um… if that's you like… sure." He smiled.

She grinned before she quickly hugged him. Duck's eyes opened wide out of shock, as he has no idea why he's blushing.

"Thank you, Onii-chan."

"You welcome,"

"Hey! Are you two coming along or what!?" They heard Rei shouted.

Duck and Yuka both looked to see we're a bit far ahead of them. "I guess we should go with them right now."

Yuka nodded. "Mm hmm," She let go of him before she and Duck ran to followed them, while the sound of wind whistling in the air and the quiet road of katsu sent shivers down their spines, wondering if they going to survive the world without grown-ups, and for Yuka, she still curious about how did she get a power to heal.

**Population: 29,977**

**I'm still looking for OCs/Anime cast so please, if you have enjoyed the chapters so far; feel free to submit an OC or Anime cast via review or PM, using the OC/Anime cast Form in the first chapter. And like I said, I couldn't continue writing the story with no character you submitted, please I submit you OCs or Anime cast.**


	9. Struck by Lightning

**The story, few of the characters and all of the ideas are mine, but obviously the OCs or Anime casts are your guys (the readers) creations and some of the characters are Michael Grant's!**

**Struck by Lightning**

Ken and Duck standing there with eyes widened and mouth opened in awestruck. "Holy shit," They said in unison.

"Watch you language!" Ayane yelled, covering her little sister, Yuka, ears because she's too young to hear those bad word.

"Sorry, force of habit." Ken nervously chuckles as he scratching the back of his head.

As they arrive at the crash site, they find the neighborhood, 2 miles away from Ken and Ayane's houses, was gulf in flame. Ever since the temperature from the flaming wreckage, the houses caught on fire on the rooftop that spread further more before a jet of orange flame burst from the window at every each house, one by one. The houses were not the only one who caught on flames, the vehicles, that are park and on the street, was on fire. About 5 or 7 second or so, one of the vehicles explode. The plane parts of the DC-9 scattered around the neighborhood.

They aren't the only one who arrives at the scene, there are several dozen kids, who just got here about 3 minutes before Ken and the other are, standing, watching.

Ken scanned around the crowded kids and saw some of them that Ken's recognized them.

He saw Chi and her twins sisters, Akiko and Sayuri who are 14, front of the crowd. With them was blue short hair girl, Erika Jane or E.J. for short. The family of Mizuki with Kurai Miryoku was among them in the front. He also saw his friend Jinn, Ming and Mae. The Member of Student Council including Rika. And last but not least, German- American girl, Anya Jaeger, She just transferred from Germany to here 3 months ago; he doesn't know her well but he knows something's off about her.

He glad that he didn't see Jacob and Hands or else things gets ugly.

"Man, it looks like it's gonna spread." Ken said.

"I know," Jin said, walking toward them. "But one problem was there are no firefighters anywhere."

"But if it spread, it could burn down entire neighborhood or worse, half of the city of Katsu."

"So, what are you going to do right now?" Rei asked.

"Let me think," He put his finger on his chin as he started pacing back and forth. _Come on Ken, think. _He then figures it out as he ran toward the Toyota Allion and hop onto the rooftop of the car. "Listen up, everybody!" All the kids turned to him.

"Okay," Ken said, he point at kids on the front. "You guys, go to the houses that are closed to the fire, find anyone that is inside and grabbed them out of there.

The kids stared at him, confused.

Ken sighed. "Now go. Do it!" He said, and about 30 kids took off running.

Ken point at one of the student council, Yuuma. "Yuuma, tell kids or other member of student council to run to the fire station and grabbed the hose, fast as they can. Now, hurry."

Yuuma hesitated.

People were not getting this a lot. _What wrong with them? How come they just stand there and watch it burn down._ Ken thought. He scoffed and he shook his head. "EVERYBODY LISTEN TO ME!" He yelled. "This isn't the anime show or the cartoon. We can't just watch this happen. There are no grown-ups anymore. There are no firefighters, cops or paramedics. We are the one."

Duck heard that it's kinda similar to Sam during the apartment fire, but this time it's different.

"He's right. Tell me Ken, what do you need? I'm with you." Rei said.

Ken nodded. "Okay. Yuuma, Go to the fire station, grabbed the big hoses and hook them up to the hydrant."

Yuuma nodded as he ran to the student council, tell them what to do and running to their destination.

"Rei," Ken pointed at His best friend. "Go gets the other kids that you know to the houses and get the bucket of water, try to cool them down."

"Got it," Rei said, ran off to the crowd.

"You, you, you, you," Rei grabbed each person's shoulder, shaking each one, pushing them in motion. "Come on. You and you, Come with me." Rei and the other kids are heading inside of somebody's houses.

"Hey," A Russian girl, Ria, Shouted. "I see someone coming this way."

Ken turned to the direction of the inferno street as he saw 3 figures, a tall one and the two short one, first on next to the tall one and the second carry by the tall one, walking down toward Ken's direction. As they reach to it, the light clear the dark shadow and reveal the face that Ken recognizes was none than other, Nico Striker and two small one are the twins, the boy was carry and a girl on the walk.

"Nico, what the hell are you doing here?" Ken asked.

As Nico carefully place him down on the ground before he fell on his back, gasping for air.

"Hey, are you okay?" He said, jump off the car and ran toward Nico, only find that his body has second degree burning and his school uniform almost burnt off.

"I'm okay, I tried to save them but I only manage to get those twins out because in there, like I was burning alive and I almost died," Nico rasped. "Please Ken, save them."

Ken nodded. "Alright, I'll go in there."

"Ken, are you crazy? You can't, you'll burned alive." Lexa cried.

"I have to, if he needs my help, I'll help them." Ken said, looking at her face. "Please Lexa, trust me."

Lexa looked at him for a second before she replied. "Okay, just save them as long as you live."

Ken nodded. "Okay," He's about to go off to the burning neighborhood, but stopped at his track as he heard the voice of Rei.

"Wait, don't go in there yet."

He turned around and saw him with two bucket he carried at both of his arms. "Huh, why can't I?" Ken asked.

Rei carefully place the buckets on the ground and said. "Because the heat will kill you, I know a little that your skin will expose to the heat and that burned you off."

"Damn, I should've known about this. What the hell I'm I going to do, he needs my help if I don't save them, they'll die." Ken said.

"Here," he reached into his pocket and pulled out the wet cloth, got it from someone houses and soaked. "Use these, that way the smoke won't kill you."

"Thanks," He grabbed it and wrapped the wet fabric around his head, over his mouth and nose.

"Oh, and one more thing," Rei said as he grabbed one of the bucket of water and then splash the whole water on him. Rei saw Ken irritating face. "Sorry, Ken." He looked away in embarrassed.

"Gee, thanks," That's the only word that Ken's mouth comes out as he turned around and ran inside into the burning street.

"Be careful," He heard Lexa voice, not far from here.

"I will, Lexa, I will." He said.

* * *

Yuka stared at Ken in a second before disappear into the black smoke. She put her hand at her chest and clenching hard as her heart was pounding faster.

"Hey Yuka, are you feeling okay?" Her sister, Ayane, asked her.

She turned her head to her and nodded. "Yeah Onee-chan, I'm okay." She said as she smiled a little bit.

Ayane smile back before she turned her head to Rei and the other kids tried putting out fire by buckets of water, before Yuuma and the student councils finally arrive with hose as they attached to the nearest fire hydrant and turning on the water, spraying it.

Yuka took a deep sighed as she closed her eyes and thinking inside her head. She knows that Ken might not come back out of the burning street alive. She was really worried about him a lot and she was afraid that Ken is going to die from burning alive. _Ken, please be okay._ She thought as she about to cry.

"So that's what it doing, creating the second dome, in here?"

She opened her eyes wide when she heard the voice next to her. She turned her head and saw a boy was about 4 or 5 years old, he had blonde short hair and he has a little of freckled and almost girlish, looking up in a sky.

"I knew Darkness need the uranium for more power and now Darkness found it, in this island of Nakushita." Little boy said.

Yuka raising one of her brows in confused. Who is he and what "Darkness" was he talking about?

"I need someone to stop Darkness before it can, but I'm afraid that if I touched them, I killed them." He said to himself, sighing.

She got the feeling that the blonde hair boy knows something about that make the grown-ups disappearing and maybe he's know about the power she got. So she is going to speak to him. "Um, excuse me?"

The little boy turned his head around and looks at her. "I wonder if she talking to me? Nah, she couldn't."

Yuka smiled. "Of course I'm talking to you, silly."

He raised his brows in surprised. "Huh, how the… there's no way she could see me or hear me."

"What are you talking about?" She asked in confused. "You standing there and you look at the sky and talking to yourself. You're weird." she giggled.

The little boy stared at her with a shock face.

"Um, Yuka?" She turned and looked up to her older sister. "Who are you talking to?"

Yuka smiled. "I'm talking to the little boy over there," She point at him, where he standing.

Ayane looked what she was pointing and then confused as she look around before look at her back. "Yuka, what little boy are you talking about? I don't see him standing there."

"Onee-chan, he's right there," She said, still pointing at him.

Ayane scratches behind her head with more confuse, was that she didn't see little boy or someone standing there. "Yuka, you starting to scare me, are you okay?"

_Onee-chan didn't see him, but I can see him standing there. Why can't my Onee-chan see him? _She decided to not asking that and replied. "I am okay,"

Ayane smiled before turning her head back.

Yuka looked at the little boy again and she want to knows something, so she walking towards him and stand in front of him. "Okay, how come my Onee-chan didn't see you-" She paused as she looked around her and saw that nobody noticed him standing there and talking to himself a whole time. "-and even everyone around you didn't notices you there, but me?"

The little boy sighed. "I could I explain this, hmm. Let's just say I'm a ghost or something."

Yuka widened her eyes. "So, you say that you're dead?"

"Partly yes, but no. I was trapped from my former body of mine and now I'm free from it and from my world I'm in, the people around you were the avatars. It's like you see a shape of it and a symbols with curlicues inside. Every time I touch one of the avatars, I end up killing them or to me; I broke them and then disappear."

Yuka nodded as she barely understand what he's saying, and then she thought of something of what he said. "Okay and what is "Darkness" you talking about?" She asked.

Little boy flinched like he was shivering with scared looks. "I…" He looked away from here. "…don't want to talk about it."

"Please…" She shouts at him as her tears coming out of her eyes. "Please I want to know, tell me please, I can help you."

He widened his eyes. "Huh, you want my help, why?"

She sighed. "Come on, you said to yourself that you need help to destroy that Darkness thing that was bothering you or something, so why not."

"You… you really mean it." He flushed.

She smiled as she nodded, agreeing. "Of course, just tell me anything and maybe I can ask Onii-chan, Onee-chan and Onee-chan friends, for the help, if it's okay to you," She eyesmiled.

"I… I don't know how to say this, but thank you uh…" He paused as he looked at her in confused. "Sorry, what's your name?"

"I'm Yuka, Yuka Kagawa," She introduced herself as she still smiled. "And you?"

He smiles her back. "I'm Peter, Peter Ellison, but call me LP or Little Pete, that's what my sister and everyone calls me that."

* * *

The neighborhood is blazing in flame and black smokes, cars burning, houses on fire and a dark cloud by smoke, covering the light sky. The bits of body parts of the plane was scattering all over the street. Ken was sprinting faster as he can.

Tears filled his eyes as the small smoke stinging his eyes. The water on his body begins to vaporize slowly as the heat temperature increasing and he also smell the smoke went through the wet cloth, means that it didn't work as he start to cough. He ran past the burning pickup truck and jumped over the flaming tire that belongs to the plane.

The stink of the smoke was intolerable, awful and it's everywhere. He coughs more and more as he couldn't breathe for air.

He stopped himself when he saw a horror in his eyes. He saw the huge flame, comes from the burning jet fuel of DC-9, one and a half miles from where he was standing. The heat was overwhelming that he feels the hotness on his body.

"Please, someone help me," He heard the yelled as he turned and saw it coming from the big house that was on fire and it almost going to collapse. "Someone, please!" then there's a cough.

So he ran to the house and went inside. He saw a pale brown shoulder length hair and a deeply tanned girl, her clothes are burnt, was trying to pull the unconscious brown hair boy out of the debris that beneath him, but it no used.

"Hey, I'm here," Ken said in his strangled voice.

She turned and placed her attention to him. She saw him with surprised looked and then turned smiled with tears in her eyes. "Oh, thank god, please help my brother." She spoke in British accent

He looked downward to the brown hair boy that was beneath by the debris before looking at her back. "Okay, I'm going to do was I'm going to lift this debris and you pulled your brother out, okay?"

The girl nodded as she grabbed her brother's arms and for Ken, went to the debris and put his hands underneath it.

"Okay, are you ready?" He said.

She nodded.

"Okay, one, two, THREE!" he yelled out as he tried to raise the debris. But he can't because the weight of this debris was heavy. He clenched his teeth harder under the wet cloth and uses all of his strength as he feels his vein pop. Then the debris started to react to his strength as it started to lift. "Okay, NOW!"

She nodded as she pulled him quickly before he let go of it.

"Okay let's get out of her before this house going to collapse." He said.

She hefted her little brother onto her back. So they ran out of the burning house before it finally falls down to the ground and into the street of inferno. They stopped and catching their breath but the smell of the smoke still bad.

She looked up to him and smile. "Thank you so much for saving my little brother, I owe you one sometimes," She said.

He smiled back at her under the wet cloth as he scratches back of the head. "Oh it's nothing, but you need to get out of here so you won't get burned alive and by away, I'm Kenta but call me Ken."

She nodded as she left to the direction where he came from. "I'm Tamara, call me Tammy," She shout him back before disappear from his view.

As he about to go, he then saw something on his left side. He turned and sees a hand out under the parts of the plane. _Is someone under there? _He went towards it and lifts the parts out. The hand reveal to be it belongs to the girl with black elbow length hair and her uniform was orange skirt that goes halfway to her knees, black long sleeve shirt top two buttons undone and orange tie loosened to the first button done up, laying down on her back, unconscious.

He kneels down and shaking her shoulder. "Hey, are you okay?" She's not responded. He feels his skin was dry and his school uniform begin to feel hot. "Man, I need to get out of here, but I can't just leave here there to die." As he was thinking, suddenly he heard the growling behind him. He turned around and saw the dog slowly stepped forward towards him.

"Oh, hey buddy, you okay?" he said in soft voice.

As the dog out of the shadow, showing itself, it's a bulldog, but the eyes was growling red, growling him.

Ken widened his eyes in shock; he saw every bulldog that is sometimes nice and sometimes angry, but this dog is different. He never seen this bulldog with red eyes before and it looks evil presence around him. He raised his hands and stepping backward. "Um, nice doggy, nice doggy," He said, heavily breathing.

Then the red bulldog begins to rush toward him. "Oh shit," he's about turned around and run, but he tripped and fell to the ground, face first. He rolled to his back, sat up and looked up to see the red eye bulldog coming closer. _Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap._

The bulldog jumped and opens the sharp teeth at him, ready to tear him apart. He reacts as he braces himself for the impact when he raised his arm and palm out. But then, out of nowhere, there was a flash of electricity, bright as a lightning bolt, coming out of his hand. The growling red bulldog blown back with a yelp and lay on the ground.

Ken was in shock that he couldn't believe what just happened. Did he just kill that demon dog with electricity coming out of his hand? He lowered his arm, stood up and walked toward the dead dog. He looked at it to see if it still alive, but there's no moving, not even twitching, just lying there dead.

He shifts his eyes from the dead dog towards his hand. He raised his hand and looked at his palm. As he looked closer, he saw about 2 or 3 blue electric move around his palm. "Whoa," he said, stare in amazement. There something's out of ordinary of his life; grown-ups disappearances, snow stop, discover the barrier that around the island by Duck explaining, red growing bulldog and now he has an electrokinesis.

_How in the world I have a power, a superpower? _He thought. Then it hit him. Year ago, he had seen this on the news on Perdido Beach Anomaly. His only possible answer was this FAYZ; Duck name this barrier, giving him ability of electricity.

He heard the hiss sound; he looked at his shoulder and saw a slight smoke, the water had dry all of it. He needs to get out of here fast but first he went to the unconscious girl, kneeled down and scooped into his arms. "Don't worry, I'm getting you out." He standing up and ran to his direction, where he came from.

Unknown to him, there's the second one, Hokkaido, same red eyes, growling and ran, following him.

* * *

"Wait, you saying that darkness was a monster, you create the dome so the darkness won't get out, this dome giving everyone, even me, a power, and the Darkness can control the people." Yuka said.

Little Pete nodded. "That's right, but don't worry, the Darkness is afraid of me."

Yuka giving him confused. "Huh, how could the Darkness is afraid of you?"

"Let's say that I'm the most powerful one and Darkness is second, so Darkness couldn't defeat me and it scared him because of me."

"Wow," She looked at him in amazement.

Little Pete blushed heavily as he saw how cute was Yuka is and somehow his heart is trembling. "Yeah, I'm kinda surprised that you could see me."

Yuka smiled. "I know,"

Duck was staring at Yuka, raising his brow with weird look. He saw Yuka was talking to nobody, which is weird to him.

"Okay, is it just me or is she just talking to herself?" He said to himself.

"Well, I don't know, why you asked me?" He replied.

Lexa was pacing back and forth. She was worry about ken, he's been in the burning street for 15 minutes and she knows that he's not going to make it out alive. About 5 minutes ago, there's 2 kids emerges out of the inferno street, 14 years old girl and a 11 years old boy. She said that Ken save her little brother from the burning house she was in and when Lexa asked her about where's Ken, she say that she last saw him as she ran.

"Ken, please be okay," She whisper to herself.

Then she heard the boy said. "Hey, I think I see someone there." She turned to the boy with chestnut hair, pointing his finger at the direction. She looked what he's pointing and she saw the shadow figure with, what it looks like it carries someone, running toward them. Until it out of the shadow, showing itself, it was Ken with clothing covering his mouth and nose, he cover with black soot and he was carrying the shoulder length black hair girl with an almost burnt off orange school clothes.

She widened her eyes. "Oh my god, it's Ken."

"Your right, it was Ken," She heard Rei said.

As he stopped from running, he put the black hair girl down on the ground. He grabbed the cloth and ripped it off from his mouth and nose and he cough it out a lot, gasping for air. He looks like he was going to puke.

"Ken, are you okay?" She ran towards him and put her hand on his shoulder. Everyone, about 20 kids, is standing around him and Lexa and looked at them.

Ken turned his head. "Yeah," He said in rasping. "I'm okay." He heavily breathes.

She smiles. Then she saw the blood leaking out of his forehead, looks like it was cut. "Ken, what happened to your forehead?"

Ken touched his hand up to his forehead and held his finger to his face to see it. "Oh yeah, I fell,"

Yuka ran up to Ken and saw his forehead bleeding. "Ken, are you sure you okay?"

Ken nodded. "Yeah, don't worry; it's nothing serious about it."

Yuka shook her head. "No it's not," She laid her hand on his forehead, where the cut was.

Ken blinks his eyes in confuse.

"Yuka, what're you doing?" Ayane asked.

"I'm fixing him, Onee-chan," She said.

She looked at her, raising her brow. "Wait, how are you going to fix him if-"

She stopped talking as she saw Ken's wound cut is slowly closed. That causes everyone around her in shock and surprised, including Ken when his pain on his forehead gone slowly.

"Yuka, how did you do that?" Ayane asked in shock.

"Hey, I see something coming toward us." They heard Yumma voice.

They all turned and saw what Yumma was looking at. It looks like a shape of the dog was running toward their direction. Yumma looked closely at it. "It's a dog, guys." He chuckled.

Ken raised his brow. "Wait…" He almost closes enough to see the dog. He saw the familiar growing eyes like his first encounter. He widened his eyes in gasped and turned to Yumma. "Yumma, get out of there."

He turned his head at Ken. "Huh?"

It was too late for him as the dog Jumped, leaped into the air and grabbed him on his chest as he dropped onto the ground on his back.

Everyone was in shock. "Oh no, not again," Duck said as he remember back in California.

Yumma look at the dog. "What the hell?" He's struggle to get himself free from the dog. Hokkaido opens the jaw and bite down hard on his neck causing him to scream in pain.

"OH CRAP!" Ken shouts in shock and horror. Ayane cover Yuka's eye by her hand avoid seeing it, the twins covering their mouth with their hands, and everyone around them saw this in terror and looked away from the scene.

Hokkaido shakes Yumma's head as blood on his neck, where the bite was, seeping out. He continues screaming his head out. Then his scream replace with sound of choking as the dog tore his neck out, blood splattered his school uniform and drowning in pool of blood.

Everyone gasped, scream and shock as they widened their eyes in horror. Jinn turned his head away and then throw up, including 6 of the kids.

"YUMMA," Rika shrieked as she ran for him, but Rei grabbed her by her wrist.

Yumma tried to move his hand to his neck to cover it, but his arm won't respond it. He moved his head upward, looked at the kids, with terrifying face and letting his tear out. The dog done chewing and take another bite, his death. He looked at Rika, who is struggling to let go of Rei's hand before his world turned dark as his eyes went widened with stare of nothingness. Yumma Kobi, member of student council and class representative, is now dead.

Everyone begin to step backward away from the demon dog, who was eating him, but Lexa step on the small branch and snapped, it triggered Hokkaido looked at them with evil eyes.

"Uh oh," Duck said.

Then the dog barked as it ran toward them. Everyone started to run of their life, but Lexa tripped over and fell to the ground.

Ken stopped and turned his head around to see Lexa landed on the ground and the evil dog getting closer to her. He hesitates. "Lexa, get out of there." He shouted.

Lexa rolled her body into the seat position and saw the dog was coming to her. She tried to get up to her feet but it's too late she scream as the dog leaped into the air and ready for the kill.

"Leave her alone," Ken said angry, as he raised his hand, palm out and shot the blue electric at the dog front leg, blast aside, away from her. It landed on the side with twitching by electricity.

Lexa widened her eyes. She just saw the lightning bolt hit the dog front leg. She turned her head and saw Ken Raising his hand with white smoke coming out of his palm. _How did he do that?_

Everyone who heard the lightning strike make them stopped and turned to the sound.

Ken walked up to the dog, aside Lexa. Hokkaido able to standing up to their feet, but the front left leg not. The dog looked at ken, growling.

Ken lifted his hand with palm out, aiming at the dog. "Be a good boy, stay, stay."

Hokkaido does not obey him; continue to growl and the saliva dripping out from the dog's mouth.

"Stay boy, stay, stay," He ordered. "Don't do it or I'll shoot you."

Without obeying, Hokkaido decide to tear him apart now as the dog start to run toward them.

Ken shook his head. "Okay, you ask for it." He fired his electric from his palm and hit Hokkaido in the head with a yelp and lands it side on the ground, lay still. "That's what you get for not listening to me, bad dog."

Everyone cling their mouth open as they saw the lightning coming out of Ken's hand.

"What," Jin said.

"The," Rei said.

"Hell." Jinn said.

Duck was surprised, not shock but surprised. And Yuka was also surprised. Little Pete know that it's just only a beginning.

**Population: 29,976**

**Death: 1, first death**

**Note: you wondering about how did Yuka able to see LP, well to answer your question, I don't know and surprising.**

**I'm still looking for OCs/Anime cast so please, if you have enjoyed the chapters so far; feel free to submit an OC or Anime cast via review or PM, using the OC/Anime cast Form in the first chapter.**


	10. Jay and Rika: Point of View

**The story, few of the characters and all of the ideas are mine, but obviously the OCs or Anime casts are your guys (the readers) creations and some of the characters are Michael Grant's!**

* * *

**Sonickiller41 Studio**

Me: Okay, hmm, what I'm gonna write next?

Akihisa: Hey David *Waving his hand*

Me: *I turned my head* Oh, hey Akihisa, how's it going?

Akihisa: I'm doing fine, except I got chase by the FFF Inquisition.

Me: Why did they chase you for?

Akihisa: Because they saw me with a girl, which the girl wants me to autograph her since I am an actor who plays Ken Kaminari and they torture me to death.

Me: Oh, I'm sorry for you.

Akihisa: Nah, it's okay and by away, what are you doing now?

Me: Well, I'm trying to figuring out what next episode gonna be. Oh and, where's your friends, Yuuko and Hazuki is?

Akihisa: Oh, Minami, Hazuki and Himeji are taking a break and stay home for a 20 minutes nap; Hideyoshi went to the drama club for his act, and Yuuko, well, I really don't know what she doing right now.

Me: Okay I see. *I sighed* Man, I have trouble coming up with my ideas.

Akihisa: *Gasped* Wait, are you going to cancel this like you cancel Battle Royale: Brave New World?"

Me: What, hell no, I'm not canceling this, but I do cancel Battle Royale because I know people not liking this a lot and that one is gonna suck. Look Akihisa, I'm trying hard as I can to come up for the next episode of Gone: Lost Island.

Akihisa: Yeah I know, but hey, since you got good reviews on it, you're gonna get a girlfriend one day.

Me: Yeah. *I drooling in my fantasizing.* if I were you Akihisa, I wish I get one.

FFF: What the hell did you say?

Me: *Gasped* Where the hell did you come from and how did you find me?

FFF Leader: David, are you saying you like Minami and Himeji?!

Me: No, no, no, you got misunderstanding. I'm saying… uh… you know… uh… crap.

FFF: PUT TO THE DEATH!

Me: Hey, whoa, let go of- no, stop! Please! WAAHHH! *I'm being drag away by FFF* MOMMY!

Akihisa: Farewell David. *He gave a salute* I never forget you. *He turned around to my desk and sit down on the chair.* Okay, since he got drag away, I guess I gonna help him. So what am I gonna write for the next episode. *He went through my private messaging and saw two particular on this, which gives him Ideas.* AH THAT'S IT! *He creak his finger and ready to type the Script.* Okay, let's get it started.

* * *

**Jay Bianco**

Hi my name is Jay Bianco, but called me Jaybo if you want to call me that. I'm 14 and a half, I'm part British and part Spanish and my life has changed me. I was born in January of 1996 in my hometown, England. My mom from here and my dad came from Spain before moving here.

Well, the thing is, it didn't go so smooth. My parent disowns me because, let just say I'm not a good kid, but a rude kid, everyone calls me that. I'm not saying I hate my parents, it just that, my parents and I were not going along to well. Since parents couldn't control me anymore, I move away from them to live with my uncle, which was in japan, that I never been here before and now it's my new home now. But my home In Japan, it was Nakushita Island, a famous island and a home of international. I can't believe I'm living in the island that is the best thing ever.

By the time when I was 12, I starting hate school because school is a living hell or prison camp to me. So I escape, walk around to steal stuff. But Then, I got arrested for stealing a money from 6 people and thanks to my uncle, I'm not going to jail.

I gonna say that, no matter what people says to me, I'm not going to change myself. I don't care what people told me, I not going to listen to them.

But by the time when I'm 13 and a half, this changes my life forever.

Here am I, walking around in the street of Katsu in downtown. I thinking myself that I need money to buy the hentai DVD or manga, because there's a naked girl in it and every time I think about it, I starting to fantasize and drooling of no tomorrow.

I'm almost gonna reach this gentleman back pocket where his wallet was. I don't care I'm going to jail, because my uncle will set me free.

"Excuse me, what are you doing?"

Oh shit, I'm caught. "Uh… nothing, I'm just making sure that…" As I turned around, I saw her. She was beautiful and cute. Who is she and why my heart is pounding so hard all sudden. Her hair was black shoulder length, purple eyes and a great body with school uniform. I think I recognize the school uniform was from Nakushita Academy, a private school. "Trying to make sure that gentleman is safe.

She put a smile on her face, which makes me blush heavily. "Oh, well that was nice for taking care for them. Oh and who are you?"

I took a deep breath and speak. "My name is Jay, Jay Bianco, but called me Jaybo if you want to." Oh man, why am I interest in her, why?

"Oh nice to meet you, Jay, I'm Alexandra Mitsuna, call me Lexa."

"Lexa, that's a cute nick name you got." In my first time, I smile. I can't believe I'm smiling her in my whole life.

She giggled. "Well, I'm gonna go, bye Jaybo." She ran past me and went down to the street.

"Bye." I wave her back. That's my first time I'm in love. It's more like the obsession and not affection. I can't stop thinking about her and my heart went crazy like hell. My god, Lexa, your so cute, I… I… I love you and I really want to see you more.

Since I met her, I got to see her, I ask her out to hang out with me, not like a date, but I wish it was, for 2 months. It was my best day. We talk to each other, sit together and then we put smiles every time I impress her, which I'm really, really happy about it. Man, it was beautiful moment in my whole life. Every time I went sleep, I dreaming of Lexa giving me my first kiss and then making love. Oh Lexa, you're so… so hot and sweet.

But on my 14th birthday, it was my worst day ever in my whole life.

I stopped at the gate of Nakushita Academy, waiting to see her. It been 15 minutes of wait, there's a lot of kids that are same uniform like Lexa does. I looked around the kids and I finally spot her, she was walking with no one. "Hey, Lexa."

She heard me as she looked at me and then her smile is not there, it's a sad look. "Oh hey Jaybo, what are you doing here?" She walked toward me.

I am scratching back of my head. "Well, since today is my birthday,"

She widened her eyes and smiled. "Oh, well then Happy Birthday, Jaybo."

I smile her back. "Thank you and I want to tell you something, it's really important."

"What is it?"

"Well, Lexa, I known you for 3 months, so hear me out," I taking breathe in and breathe out as I ready for my big moment. "Lexa, I really like you and I want to date you really badly cause well, I think that you are really cool, cute and sweet so please, will you go out with me?" I burst out and it felt good.

She was in shock. "Wow, really, well… um.

I looked at her with confusing look. "What's wrong?"

"Jaybo… I'm sorry but no." She shook her head.

I widened my eyes in shock. "What! But… but why?"

"Because I saw you what you did and you are a rude guy never met in my whole life and why didn't you tell me about it?" She yelled in anger.

Oh no, she know my secret, crap. "That's… none of your business." Okay, I am a rude guy.

"It is my business. You know what, I don't want to see you again and get out!"

"But Lexa…"

"NOW!" She just shouted at me, which triggered me to release my anger out.

I clenched my fist and I looked at her. "You… You BITCH!" I raising my fist and ready to punch her, I never regret it. I saw her with scared look, that's good for me. That teaches her a lesson.

But out of nowhere, someone grabbed my fist. I turned and saw the dirty blonde hair boy with angry look on his face. "Leave her alone."

"Oh yeah, who do you think you are?" I yelled at him.

He smirked. "It's Ken, Ken Kaminari." He said to his name before I got knock out by one punch in my cheek by that Ken guy and everything I see went dark. Then I woke up in the police car to escort me to the police station. Luckily, my uncle rescues me again, which I'm glad. Lexa became my enemy and someday I'm going to revenge on that Ken guy, who punched me in my face. Even she is my enemy, I still have feeling for Lexa and I won't forget it.

Now Today, December 21st, it changes everything.

I decided to skip school to take a break from there and walking on the street. My black hair was Mohawk; my skin is tan and wearing my white framed glasses. I stopped and looked at the apartment that belongs to Lexa, my love. As looked at the door of the apartment, there she is, walked out of the door, smiling and went straight down the street to her school. I was about to follow her but I can't. I turned and walked away.

_Not today Jay, not today._ I thought to myself.

**20 minutes later…**

I walk around the uptown of Katsu. Since I walked past the Starbucks, I'm in mood for the coffee. I surprised that the place is pack, so I went to the register counter.

"Hello sir, may I take your order?" The guy behind the counter said.

I looked at him and nodded. "Yes, can I have a caramel Frappuccino that is light blended, please?"

"Okay, that'll be 9,670 yens."

I took my wallet out, that I steal from the 50 years old man, took the yens out and give it to him with a smile on his face.

I went to the table that one chair is empty and sit on it. I sighed as I thinking about my past. Lexa is cute and she has a beautiful smile on her face. I couldn't help but smiling, even though she's my enemy, but I still love her and I won't erase my mind. My biggest hate was that Ken guy. I swear, if I see him, I'm going hurt him really badly and I won't regret about hitting him. Hahaha, he'll pay for this.

About 45 minutes later since there are a lot of people who order it to get their coffees or foods, I heard him.

"Who's order caramel Frappuccino?"

I sit up and went to it. "That would be me."

He smiled. "Okay, here your car-" One minute, he's about to hand it to me, and the next, he's gone. He poof, no flash of light, no explosion and no smoke, he's really is gone, for real. The caramel Frappuccino, he was holding, drop and spill all over the counter.

I widened my eyes like I was seeing a ghost. "What the hell." Then I heard no sound from behind me. It's silence. I turned and this time, I'm shocked as I gasped. The pack of people disappeared. Their coffees and foods are on the floor. "Holy cow!" I crane my neck around the Starbucks and not find a single people. What the hell just happen? How did the people just disappear?

Suddenly, I heard the plane engine roaring before it went low and then the sound of explosion make the floor shaking.

I want to know what's going on, so I went out to the door, leading to the street. As I was on it, I turned my head and saw the SUV car coming right for me. "Oh crap." So dodge to my right to avoid it. I lift my head to the SUV, it still going but it hit the light pole.

I sighed of relieve that I'm still alright. I looked down at the road; I see some of the cars are on a street, no moving or anything and people on the sidewalk is not there anymore. I ran to the crash SUV to check to see if the driver survive and maybe steal their money. As I reached to the driver side, I looked in the window and there's no one was in the SUV. Maybe it just the coincidences, I think the driver jump out of the car and landed somewhere. I then noticed something about it, the doors of the SUV is still locked. Oh my god, I think I'm losing my mind right now.

Wait, if the people are gone, which means. "My uncle." I ran down to the street. There's cars are everywhere on the street. I reached to the intersection; I saw I was a mess up. In the intersection, there's multiple crash and it looks like it was pile up. There's about 2 fire came from pick-up truck and the Honda Freed, flipped over to the side.

I ran past them and I continue to my house and see if my uncle still there, but unfortunately, he's not there anymore. I decided to go heading to the crash site and when I arrived there, I saw a whole thing in my own eyes.

* * *

**Rika Akamizu**

Hi, my name is Rika Akamizu. I'm 13 and my 14th birthday is tomorrow right now. My school day is my best thing ever, but my home is not my best thing ever. Because my dad is drunk and my mom died in a car crash a couple years ago. I hate being at my house, I always get yelled by my dad, in drunken state. I used to love dad, but now I hate him a lot and I want to move away from him and I wish my mom is here.

In my first day at Nukushita Academy, I thought this school is going to suck, but then I was able to make friends like Yuuma, My best friend, Ken, Lexa, Rei and Nami, Ayane and the Marquez twinsand their little sister. And year ago, I became the student council because I always dream of this and I can be with Yumma and not only thing I want to be, being home with drunk dad.

But on December 21st, I was on the meeting with all member of student council because the president of student council calls us. The president was about to say something that is important about upgrading our school and then the president and 6 other student council disappeared with our own eyes. I don't know what's going on and it's not the only thing is worrying me, the whole school, everyone 15 and over is gone. And even we heard the sound of the turbine engine and then the explosion.

I meet up Ken, his friend and 2 new one I never seen before. Ken told me that not only 15 through 18, all the grown up are gone. If they all gone, which mean my dad is gone too, I'm glad but not when some of the adult I care about is not there anymore.

When I was outside of the school, the street and whole city is a ghost town. There were the sounds of the alarms everywhere, in the city and the neighborhood. There are cars, trucks and bused have stop and unmoved in the middle of the street, litters, phones and books or manga's are on the street too. The owners are gone, the pets running around like they own the territory. I feel like it's the end of the world.

Me and Yumma are heading to the crash site of the plane where it fell down. I saw the neighborhood was inferno.

* * *

Akihisa: *Gasping for air* Oh man, that's harder than I thought would it be. But I will not give up.

* * *

I saw Ken jumping on the rooftop of the car, telling the kids around me that we need to do something to stop the fire from spreading. He point at Yuuma and tell him about something. Yuuma ran toward us and said. "Okay student council, since the president is gone, that means I'm taking in charge." Member of student council and me nodded. "Well, Ken telling us to go to fire station and grabbed the big hose, fast as we can. Now hurry."

The student councils and I ran toward the fire station, I'm the first one to find the largest hose, so we grabbed it and ran back to the site fast as we could. We made it in time; attach the hose to the hydrant and turning on the water. I looked around the crowded and saw that there's no Ken is here. I asked the kid I know to know where he was and he said that Ken ran into the inferno street to rescue by Nico who told him to save them. I saw 2 kids coming out, a girl and a boy. They said they don't know where he was but they tell us that he save them from the burning house.

We wait and wait until the chestnut hair boy saw someone coming right to us and the face I recognize was Ken. He was wearing cloth over his mouth and nose, cover with black soot and he was carrying a girl with almost burnt out orange school uniform, I never seen her before, I guess she's from outside of the island.

He placed her down and ripped the cloth off of his face and gasping for air. I looked closer, saw his forehead is bleeding. Lexa went over to him and put her hand on his shoulder. A weird thing that I saw a little girl, I believe its Ayane little sister, I can tell by the hair color. And the weirdest thing I saw was Ayane little sister, place her hand on his forehead, where it's cut and I saw his cut was slowly disappeared. Did she have a healing power or I'm I crazy?

I heard Yumma voice. "Hey, I see something coming toward us." I looked where he looking at. I saw a dog shaped running at to us. I recognize it as the Hokkaido. But then I heard ken yelled at Yumma. "Yumma, get out of there." Okay, why is he freaking out about that dog, but I think I know why as the dog jumped up, leaped to the air and grabbed him on his chest as he felled onto the ground on his back. I was shock, even everyone.

"Oh no, not again," The Asian boy, I never seen him before, said.

"What the Hell?" I saw he was struggling to get Hokkaido off of him, but the dog opened his mouth with sharp teeth and bite down on Yumma's neck, causing him to scream his head out. Oh my god. I widened my eyes and mouth in horror. He scream and scream until I see Hokkaido ripped his neck out and Yumma's blood splattered all over and his scream was replaced with drowning sound in his blood. I shout at him as I ran to him to save him, but Rei grabbed my wrist to prevent me from getting myself involved. I tried to let go of him, but his strength is strong. I hear Yumma choking went silent, I looked, saw the dog just finish and getting another one and I saw Yumma head upward and his eyes widened with stare of nothing. No, there's no way he's dead.

As the dog still eating him, we walked backward, but I heard the crack, I turned and saw Lexa stepped on the branch. The dog heard it and stared at us with growling. I heard someone said. "Uh oh," Hokkaido barked as it ran right toward us, that make us ran for our life. I can't look back because if I am, I'll be a dog food.

Then I heard the sound of lightning bolt has struck, we stopped and look around where the sound comes from. But the sound was behind us, where the dog chases us. We turned and saw Ken lift his hand and palms out, aside him was Lexa. In front of him was the Hokkaido struggled to get up and stared at him angry as the dog growls. I couldn't hear what Ken said but I think he tried to calm the dog down. Is he crazy? There's no why he'll calm that demon dog down. Then the dog ran to him, ready for the meal. I knew Ken is an idiot and getting himself killed.

But something happen in my own eyes, everyone too, I saw the blue electricity coming out of Ken's hand and it hit Hokkaido in the head with the sound of yelp and landed onto the ground on the dog side, lay there, dead. I just saw the electric come out of his palm. It was insane, what the fuck is that? How did Ken do that?

But more important for me was Yumma. "YUMMA!" I scream as I ran, past them and I stopped, looked down at Yuuma, the chunk of his neck is missing and blood all over the school uniform he wear. "Yumma?" I kneel down to him and I shake him. "Yumma, are you okay?" He's not responding. I tears starting to stream down in my cheeks. "Please Yuuma, you can't be dead." I shake him a lot, but I looked up at his face and see his blue eyes were open wide, glazed over, staring in the sky with nothingness. I knew inside his body, Yumma is no longer there anymore. "No, no, no, YUMMA!" I start to cry.

Yuuma was my best friend to me and he always understand me a lot, but now my best friend his dead. Yuuma, why, WHY YOU HAVE TO DIE LIKE THIS?

"Rika," I feel the hand on my shoulder, I turned to look and saw Ken with sad face. "I'm sorry, Yumma is a great student council like you, but I wish I could change this somehow." I could feel the guilt inside Ken. I knew he was trying to save him by warning him about the demon dog.

"I know you tried, but at least you save us from… fro… from that demon dog." I stuttered when I crying.

Ken took a sighed as he opened his arms. I think he wants me to hug him to calm me down, so I ran to him and embrace him as press my face onto his chest, letting myself cry there. "Shh, it's okay Rika, it's okay." He was patting on my back. I knew Ken was my comfort and Ken maybe my only closes friend I have.

"Ken," I looked up from his chest. "What's going to happen now?"

"I wish I knew Rika, I wish I knew."

* * *

Akihisa: Woo, I finally finish it. *Sighed*

Me: *coming out of the door and closing behind* Oh snap, I made it out.

Akihisa: David, you're alive."

Me: of course I'm alive you dimwit, I'm been torture for I don't know, 30 minutes by hang onto the cross and burn me there."

Akihisa: Well at least you still have your dignity.

Me: *nodded.* Yeah your rig… Akhisa, what are you doing?

Akihisa: Oh, since you're been dragging out by the FFF Inquisition, I decided to help you to write it.

Me: Pfft, come on man, I know you an idiot, there's no way…" Went to my desk and looked what he writes. I widened my eyes.* Wow, you may be an idiot but your good.

Akihisa: *Smiled* Thanks, does that mean…"

Me: Yep, this going for my next episode.

Akihisa: Yay!

**I'm still looking for OCs/Anime cast so please, if you have enjoyed the chapters so far; feel free to submit an OC or Anime cast via review or PM, using the OC/Anime cast Form in the first chapter.**


	11. Explanation and Gaia

**The story, few of the characters and all of the ideas are mine, but obviously the OCs or Anime casts are your guys (the readers) creations and some of the characters are Michael Grant's!**

* * *

**Sonickiller41 studio**

Me: Okay, everything all set?

Everyone: Yep

Me: Okay, ready and ACTION!

* * *

**Explanation and Gaia**

The sunset came to Nakushita Island.

The streetlight turned on automatically; push back the darkness, doing a lot to cast deep shadow on frightening faces.

Over ten thousand kids milled around everywhere in the city. Everyone seemed to have candies, coffees and soda. Every store in the city had been looted by the kids. Ken had snagged a Hershey, Hi-chew, Fruit milky and Pepsi. He'd left one thousand yens on the counter as payment. Since the FAYZ, duck called it, yens were gone within second and yens aren't useful anymore.

The inferno street, where the crash site of DC-9, are burned out by kids using a hose to put the fire out. At least about 40 houses have burned and 6 houses burned and collapse to the ground. 15 cars and trucks have been burnt and destroyed. And the plane in the crash site was disintegrate and no one survive it but one. Smoke rose now in tendrils, almost billows and the stench was everywhere.

But at least, Ayane and Ken's houses had been saved, including other neighborhoods and the city too.

The body of Yuuma Kobi still lay on the road, close to the aftermath inferno street. Rika asked Ken to cover the body because they didn't want to see the neck that has been torn and the eyes with stare of nothingness. So Ken went for it. He went to someone house to grabbed the white towel and walked back to the body to put it over him. Ken was grateful for that because of her.

Ken and his friends, including Rika, Jin and Duck, sat on the bus stop bench, where he and Ayane take them to school, but since the FAYZ come, it seems that the bus service is over right now. And Yuka, she walked around and talking to Little Pete, but everyone including her sister thinks that she was talking to herself or her imaginary friend.

They saw the British girl, Tamara, with her little brother, her brother name Simon, Ken save them, came over and stood awkwardly in front of Ken. "Ken, since my house is burned down, do you know where were gonna sleep?"

Ken scratch behind his head. "Well, I don't know any more than you do, but how about you asked someone to let you sleep there?"

Tamara nodded, and walked away.

"Oh, if you need clothe, go to the mall and get a new one." He shouts out to her.

"Okay," She shouted back.

Many kids went home to their empty houses, but others who live from outside of the island needed people around them. Some found comfort in the crowd. Some just need to see what was going on. Like Minamoto twins, their home was in Tokyo and they get to school by train and now they have nowhere to stay.

Two kids Ken recognize them, the blue hair girl was Mina Patel and her little half-brother, Mina tell Ken her little brother name was Calum, came up and said. "Hi Ken, so what's happens now that all the grown-ups gone?"

"Hi mina, well I'm not sure." He said as he shrugged.

She pouted. "Oh, c'mon now, what we gonna do?"

"Um, I guess just hang out for a while, you know?"

Mina's little half-brother giving him a confused looked. "Hang out here, you mean?"

"Or just go to your house; sleep in your bed and whatever feels right for you."

"Okay then," Mina blow a kiss to Ken, makes him blushed. "Bye." She and her half-brother walked away.

It was happening a lot. Ever since he saved 2 kids from the burning street and even save everyone from that demon dog, kids coming to Ken, asking him questions for which he had no answers. _Man, I wish they would stop asking me._

Ken's friends, Rika, Jin and Duck have been silence since they witness Ken's electrokinesis power. They couldn't talk to each other for a past 8 hours. He didn't bring up Yumma, the way he was just lying there. If he brought up, then it would become his job to do something. To dig a grave and bury him, but he didn't bring up where they put the body of Yuuma is.

"Hi Ken." It was Lexa, reappearing after an absence of at least an hour or so. She had gone with his little brother, Louis, to put him to sleep in her apartment. "Louis went to bed and I reading a book to him until he's very tired and fall asleep."

Ken handed her a chocolate bar. "Here, I paid for it, tried to, anyway."

"Thank you, Ken." She unwrap it and take a bit as she sit down next to him. "Ken, I know it's strange but how did you have ability of the electricity coming out of your hand?"

Ken took a sigh. "Well, I know something when the barrier on Perdido Beach has been clear and I could see it. My possible answer is this FAYZ given me a power and that's all I know about it Lexa."

Rika and Lexa looked at him, confused. "A what?" Rika asked.

"It stands for Fallout Alley Youth Zone, the FAYZ," Duck said. "It made up by Howard and guess what, we're in it too."

"He's telling a truth," Ken said. "This Nakushita island is the second one right now and he also tells me that the FAYZ cause everyone over the age of fourteen make them vanish with no trace of them."

This makes everyone, except Rei since he knows that, stared at him with surprised. "So that could explain the grown-ups disappearance and the connection went down too." Ayane said.

Rei thought of something in his mind. "Wait, if this island became second one, according to the news we saw, how many miles in diameter are we right now?"

Duck looked at him. "I remember Astrid saying, you guys don't know her, that it's in 20 miles in diameter and the center of the FAYZ was the nuclear power plant I just saw." He pulled out the map from his pocket, kept it just in case, put it on the ground and unfolded. "Does anyone have a pencil and a ruler?"

"I have a pencil," Rika pull out her pencil and handed to him.

"Here's the ruler," Ken handed to him.

"Okay, the power plant I saw was right there," He pointed at it between the two cities, Katsu and Fujishima and the entrance to the highway. "And the 20 miles in diameter of the FAYZ around us is…" As he put the ruler on the map and looked at it closely, he draws a big circle. "The Nakushita Island, that us, air force base, old village and Airport Island. And thank you geography and math."

Everyone around him looked at the map in amazement and surprised. "Wow, the whole island." Ken said, look at Duck.

Duck nodded. "Yeah, all of it and the highway bridge connects to the mainland of Japan is a dead end."

They looked at him. "So, there's no way out of this?" Rei said.

Duck put his finger on his chin. "Well…"

He interrupted when the girl with neck length light purple hair and blue eyes with no pupils but almost as blue was Erika Jane or her nickname is E.J. as the rest of her eyes came over. Duck notice something about Rei, he was eyeing at her like he was interest in her. "Hey Ken, do you know what are we going to do now, I mean if there's no parents, there's no one to take care of us."

"Well, maybe asked someone you know like, Chi and her twin's sister to stay with you." Ken said.

"Oh, I know her; I met her like 5 days ago."

Ken gave her a smiled. "Good, then go with them and they'll good take care of you."

E.J. smiles back. "Thank you," She ran off up to the street.

"Kids come to you, Ken. They're looking to you to do something." Lexa said.

Ken looked at her. "Do what? All I can do is tells them to go home with someone they know or suggest they eat candy or something."

"They'll just scared, like us, there's no one in charge, since the grown-ups gone, there's no one tell them what to do. They all sense you're a leader, Ken. They look to you." Lexa said.

He gave her a dumbfounded face. "Wait, me, a leader?" He asked as he points his finger to himself.

Lexa nodded.

"It's cool I'm a leader, but I'm not, really. I'm just having a tough time when the situation gets in a hand. I'm just as scared as they are."

"But you knew what to do when the neighborhood is burning," Lexa said.

Ken jumped to his feet. It flinches him, but the movement drew the gaze of dozens of kids just nearby. All of them are looking at him like he was going to do something. Ken sweatdropped as he went back down to the bench.

He took a sigh and said. "Anyways, Duck, what are you gonna say?"

"Oh well, I'm gonna say that you decide if you want to," Duck replied.

"Meaning…"

"It means that if you reach to fifteen on your birthday, you might disappear like the grown-up as well."

That caught everyone attention by stared at him like seeing a ghost. "What, we're going to disappear like them?" Rika said.

Duck nodded. "Yes, but you decide if you want to stay or get out of the FAYZ."

"Hey guys," They turned and saw was Jinn came over to them.

"Oh Jinn, how's it going?" Ken said.

Jinn shake his head. "Not great, my parents are gone and there's no one to take care of us. My responsibility is looked after my sisters."

"So where are your sisters?"

"They're at my house and sleep in their beds. Oh and Ayane, is your little sister okay?" He looked at Ayane.

"I wish it was a yes," She said, worrying. "But ever since we arrive at the crash site, she starts talking to herself like she was talking to her imaginary friend. I never saw her talking to herself a lot in my life. She has a lot of friend like Louie but now this."

"Tell me about it and even I heard she call her imaginary friend name was Little Pete."

The name catches Duck attention. "Wait, did you just say, Little Pete?"

Jinn nodded.

_Little Pete, that's a same name as Astrid's little brother. Oh my god, it means he's the one who created the barrier and somehow giving us a power in a first place. No wonder she didn't told everyone or me because she thought her little brother will take a blame for all this. Well I don't blame her or him too. I got a feeling that he may be the one who can stop Gaiaphage once and for all._ Duck thought.

"Hello, earth to Duck?" Ken said, snapping his fingers in front of his face to snap him out of the trance.

"Huh?! What?!" Duck exclaimed.

"Duck, are you okay?" Ayane asked.

"Oh uh… yeah, I'm fine, really fine." He said as he chuckled nervously and scratches back of his head.

"O… kay," Jinn said, raising one of his brow. "Well, I'm gonna go before they'll take all of taiyaki." He ran off to the direction to his house.

"Ken," Lexa said.

"Yes Lexa?" Ken said.

Lexa looked up to his face and smiled. "Thank you for saving me back there. I hope I didn't get in a way."

Ken smiles back. "You're welcome and don't worry about it, at least you're not becoming a next dog food."

"Well, since you save me, I wish I could repay you for anything."

"Alright then, just name it and I'll do anything I'll repay for saving you."

She thinks for a moment. She remembered back to Ayane house with Ayane little sister said to her. "Okay, well, this is what I want."

"Really what kin-"

Ken was cut off by Lexa place her lips to Ken. Ken widened his eyes in shock and surprised. He finally got a kiss from Lexa and he feels her lip was soft and smooth. For Lexa, It's her first kiss. It was absolutely perfect. Two of them does know that everyone was watching them in awestruck. Lexa departed her lips from his and looked at him in the eye.

"There, that's what I want." Lexa said.

"Le… Lexa…"

"Well, I'm going back to my apartment, bye Ken-kun." She waved at them as she ran to her apartment before Ken waving her back.

As she disappears down into the street, Ken pinch himself to make sure that he wasn't dreaming, but he glad it's not and then got a nosebleed because of the kiss from Lexa.

Duck widened his eyes. "Whoa, is he okay?"

"Yeah, don't worry, he always nosebleed every time he saw naked or the breast, but I guess he got kiss by her make him go nosebleed." Ayane said.

"Does he always do that?" Rika asked.

"Sad to say, yes," She answered with sweatdropped.

Ken nosebleed stopped and he wipes it with his arm. "Well, it almost nighttime, we should get some sleep before I could explore the island."

Everyone agree as they nodded and went separate ways, except Duck who doesn't have home.

"Hey Duck, since you got no home, you can stay with me."

Duck looked at him with surprised look. Can I really? Are you sure cause I make you upset that your cousin pass away?"

Ken shook his head. "I'm still am, but like I said, you did trying."

Duck smiles. "Thanks," he said as he followed him to his house.

* * *

"So you trying to stop darkness from getting out of the barrier you created. And even darkness was in the body of the baby girl." Yuka said.

"Yeah, she almost did it, but someone put big bomb under it and now my barrier is clear right now and the boy shooting green light out of his hand shot her." Little Pete said, floating in midair like he was flying.

"Okay, what happen now?"

"I don't know, but I just hope she didn't plan something or that would be trouble."

"Yuka, we're going home?" Her big sister, Ayane, call out to her.

She turned to her big sister before turning back to him. "I'm gotta go, bye Little Pete."

As she said that, he disappeared like her mother she saw.

* * *

Rei and Nami walking down on the sidewalk to find someone to asked them if it's okay to let them stay in their place. Aside a sidewalk, cars and trucks are on the street when the driver of the vehicles disappeared, make it stop on the road and continue idling. They only heard was the sound of bird chirping.

"So sis, where should we stay?" Rei spoke up.

Nami took a sighed. "I don't know Rei, our home is block off and there is nothing to stay."

"Oh," He said as he grimed look on his face. "Are you worried what Duck said."

"Hmm,"

"You know, our fifteenth birthday and making us gone. I wonder what is like if we are gone for sure but what kind?"

She shrugged her shoulder. "I don't know; if he's telling a truth, then I'm scared.

"I know, he also said we could decide if we can stay here or poof and out. He was right about Nakushita Island was a second FAYZ and I wonder how long we could survive this without any grown-ups." Rei said.

"I wish I knew Rei, I wish I knew." Nami said.

* * *

The midnight has come.

Everyone went to sleep in their home; some were in friend's house, empty one, or inside the unlocked cars or buses. Rei and Nami found the empty house that was 3 miles from Ken and Ayane houses. Jinn manage to find and grabbed a couple of taiyaki before other kids does and went home with his sisters. Rika went to her home and fall asleep. Ayane and Yuka made it back to their house and Ayane decided to sleep with her little sister to keep her safe, same Lexa too. At Ken house, Duck slept on the couch with drooling on his mouth, but for Ken…

He couldn't get himself to sleep, so he decided to listen to the 'Buried Alive' by Avenged Sevenfold on his iPod, feeling like the anger energy release him out of his body like it calming him down, while staring at the celling and humming. He felt restless because he witness of his power and the evil dog that killed Yumma. _Man, FAYZ change everything on this island and that nice dog now has become like a demon from hell. _He took a sigh to himself.

After the song is finish, before he turned his iPod off, pulled his earbuds and put it aside, his mind has something racking around his brain since leaving a bus stop. He lifts his hand and touches his lower lips where Lexa kissed him.

"Lexa…" He said blushing, before he went into deep sleep as he begins to dream about Lexa again.

* * *

**Somewhere in the dessert, far away from Perdido Beach**

"So, he did it again." She, known as the one and only enemy was Gaia, said, giggling devious.

One year ago, she almost felt she was humiliating since the barrier has become transparent and Sam burned her by the green light and ran away from them. Since that, she hasn't been growing up like her age accelerating has stopped. Her only answer who fault it was, is Nemesis aka Little Pete.

Her 2 minions were Drake Merwin/Brittney Donegal aka the whip man and her mother, Diana Ladris, sitting on the ground.

"He did what again?" Diana asked, she felt a little afraid of her, but wants to live without being killed by Drake.

"Nemesis, he creates the second dome just outside of here, I can feel him." Gaia replied.

"Second, what are you talking about?" Drake said.

"There the island that has a power plant. It looks like it was going to blow up, but the Nemesis stopped from blowing up by making second one."

"And what island is it?" Diana said.

"The island is Naku… Nakuu… Nakus… Nakushit…" She was stuttering as she trying to get the word she saying.

Diana widened her eyes like she know what she was saying. She knows the first word that hit her on her mind. "Oh my god, you're going to say was Nakushita?"

Gaia said. "Yes, I never heard of the island before."

"Nakushita Island," Drake exclaimed. "That's from Japan and I heard there are animated porn movies in that country. I love the scene of girls being torture, bondage and being rape." He shark grins, devious look.

Diana looked at him, disguised. _What the hell is wrong with him?_

"Japan," She put her finger on her chin. "What is Japan?" She looked at Diana.

Diana sighed. "Japan, it likes a different people and different language. It's like a huge island and a home of Anime and Manga."

Gaia stared at her for minute before she smiled. "That Japan interests me and I think that may out of here."

"And how would you do that?" Drake said.

Gaia turned around and looked at him with devious smiles. "Oh you'll see on tomorrow."

* * *

Little Pete felt the presence of evil around him. "Oh no, what are the Darkness planning to?" He said to himself. He knows the feeling of danger lurking him and the island itself. "That's not good, not good at all."

**Population: 29,976**

**Death: 1**

* * *

Me: Cut! Good job everyone and… where's Akihisa?

Everyone: the FFF got him again.

Me: Oh my god. *pulling out my phone, dialing it and put it on my ear* Security, yeah we got a problem.

**I'm still looking for OCs/Anime cast so please, if you have enjoyed the chapters so far; feel free to submit an OC or Anime cast via review or PM, using the OC/Anime cast Form in the first chapter.**


	12. inFAMOUS and Yuka Dream

**The story, few of the characters and all of the ideas are mine, but obviously the OCs or Anime casts are your guys (the readers) creations and some of the characters are Michael Grant's!**

* * *

**Sonickiller41 Studio**

Me: Okay, everything is set and where's Akihisa now?

Akihisa: *He opened the door and walked towards me, behind him was an older woman in 20's* Hey, I'm here.

Me: Ah, good to see you and who's that hot lady behind you?"

Akihisa: That would be my older sister. *In monotone*

Akira: Hi, I'm Akira Yoshii and you must be David, the director of the Gone: Lost Island, right?

Me: That would be a yes. I'll say that your little brother, Akihisa, is a best actor in a whole world. So can I help you?

Akira: Oh nothing, I wanted to see what my little brother doing and can I asked you something, David?

Me: Sure.

Akira: Is Akihisa did something involving illicit sexual relationship with girls?

Me: Uh, what? *I shift my eyes to him and giving him a 'what the hell is she talking about' look*

Akihisa: Hey David, I want to tell you something about something. *he grabbed my wrist and ran outside of my studio* The only reason why she's asking you this because she got suspicion that I'm involving romance with girls in your show and she'll take my point away.

Me: Is your sister always doing that all of time?

Akihisa: Sad to say, yes.

Me: Don't worry, I got a new episode and this will prove that there's not.

Akihisa: You sure.

Me: Yep.

Akihisa: You're a good friend man

**5 minutes later**

Me: Okay, is everyone ready?

Everyone: Yes

Akira: Can't wait to see it.

Me: It will, three, two, one and ACTION!

* * *

**inFAMOUS and Yuka Dream**

**December 22**

Duck opened his eyes again; he could not keep them shut. He has managed to get at least a few hours of sleep, but of course, every time he closed his eyes to sleep, he had a bit headache like he was tired of getting to sleep. He looked around the living room and find the clock was on the wall as he looked closer to see what time.

"3:30 in a morning, man," He sat up and grabbed the remote on the table. "Let see what show they got?" He pushed the on button and the TV is on, but the screen it shows was statics. He sweatdropped that he forgot the barrier block all of it. "Wow, I didn't realize it until now."

He saw the ps3 under the flat screen TV. "Hmm, maybe I'll play something." He got out of the couch and went up stair to Ken's room. He opened the door slowly without waking him up by the loud noise and went inside. He made it to the shelf and searching for what he's gonna play. He turned his head and looked over his shoulder to see if Ken was awake, but he found that he was peacefully sleep like he was dreaming something, he could tell by the drooling.

_I wondered what he's dreaming about. _He thought as he looked back to the shelf. He begin running his finger though the thing he has, hoping he find something he interested. He caught something in his eyes as he saw the title 'inFAMOUS' in between 'Resistance: Fall of Man' and 'BioShock'.

He grabbed the game and look at the cover of the game. In the cover, the man was buzz cut and he's wearing yellow and black jacket and a beige color pants. The background behind the man was the city in ruins. "That's an interest I seen and I never seen this before. Wow, since the FAYZ, the new game never came but now this." While looking at the cover, he notices the electric coming out of the man's hand. "Wait, the man has the power of electric, which means…"

He turned his head to Ken, still asleep. "I wonder if the man power is similar to Ken's power." He turned back to the game. "I guess I'll play this and see the power the man has like Ken." He went downstairs to the living room and start playing it with medium sound, which he glad that Ken was a heavy sleeper.

The sun has risen over the island of Nakushita.

But since the sunrise, kids beginning to loot everywhere in the city. They steal the candy and pops from the convenience store and gas station, food from the market and everything. Not only pops, they steal the couple of beers, alcohol and cigarette. It's an illegal for letting the kids drinking and smoking it under the age, but without grown-ups, they do whatever they wanted to.

* * *

The sound of the alarm woke Jacob up. Jacob hate every morning because of getting up to ready for the school, but now since the grown-ups gone, he can do whatever he wanted to. He got of the bed, taking a short shower and putting oh his black t shirt with burning skeleton head and black jeans. He went downstairs and into the kitchen, pulling the milk out of the fridge and jugging it. He heard the doorbell ring. He putting the milk back and went to the door. The tall person on the front porch was his boss, Hands.

"Oh, hey Hands, what's up?" Jacob said.

"Hmm, it's very good, good so far. So since the adults gone and we can do whatever we want, where should we go?" Hands asked.

Jacob put his forefinger on his chin and thinking. "Well, not even sure yet but let's go to the mall, but first…" He ran to his left of his house and to the house that was next door to him as he stopped in front door. He raised his hand and knock on the door. He heard the sound of the footstep coming down the stair and toward him. As the door open wide, the person it reveal as none than other, Jay Bianco.

"Oh, Hey Jacob," He said as he yawning. "So what do you want?"

Jacob clears his throat and said. "Well, since no adult, you want to come with us to the mall?"

He takes a deep breath. "Well, I got no choice, let's go." He, Jacob and Hands are walking to their direction.

* * *

Duck still playing the game for almost 5 hours and his eyes bag was darken with no time to take a nap. Let just say that 'inFAMOUS' Game is very addicted to Duck and he almost finishing the 2 last level of the game. _Man, this game is awesome, and it's really drew me in for no reason._ About 15 minutes later, he pause it and took a heavy sigh.

While playing the game, he learns the few things that he wonder the man name Cole has similar power that Ken has.

He then heard the footstep coming down the stairs. He turned his head to the entrance of the stairs and it was Ken, with a sleeping face on it and still wearing his school uniform except for the school jacket. As Ken open his eyes slowly, he looked at Duck with widen eyes like he seen a ghost. "Ken, are you okay?"

Ken blink many times before he speaks. "Uh… yeah, I thought it just a dream that the grown-ups is gone and you here but then I realize this is real."

Duck sweatdropped. "Okay," He said as he stomach growling for something to eat. "Oh and I'm kinda hungry right now."

"Oh then I'll make it for you and me too." He said.

He turned his head to ken with shock and surprised looked. "Eh, you can cook?"

"Ah… yes, ever since the cooking class, as my parents not home or a sleep, so I can make it on my own." He explains.

Duck raising his brow. "Huh? Well okay then, I trusts you." He turned his head back to the screen of the TV.

Ken walks toward the kitchen as he brings the food out of the fridge and set it on the countertop. He put the pan on the top stove as he turned it on. "Hey Duck, I going to make breakfast, you want the omelet."

Duck shrugged, "Sure, omelet sounds good." He unpaused it and continues to play inFAMOUS. While failing attempt on the last boss for 15 minutes, he manage to beat the final boss and he sat back with deep sighed. _I finally finish it for almost 6 hours._ He thought before he went to slumber.

"Duck, the breakfast done." He called out his name.

Duck shot his eyes open and sit up from the couch. "Okay, I'm coming." He walked toward the kitchen. He made his way and sitting at the table as he rubbing his stomach for food. "Please stomach, shut up."

Ken just sweatdropped at Duck, who talking to his stomach. "Okay? Here you go." He placed the plate of omelet, bacon, 3 stacks of pancakes and a sausage on the table to Duck.

Duck looked at it in surprised. What he saw was a food came from heaven because he been in a Perdido Beach for almost four months and been in a ground for one and a half year. "Well, Itadakimasu!" He grabbed the fork and a knife, cut the pieces of pancakes and stuffed into his mouth. As soon as the flavor from a pancake, his mind and head seem to melt away. After swallowing, he had to talk. "Man, you cooking are good."

Ken smile. "Well, thanks," He said as he sat at the chair and place his plate on the table as he begin to eat. "It's really nothing." He chuckles before taking a bite of the sausage.

Duck then thought of something. "Hey Ken,"

"Hmm?" He looked at him and still chewing it.

"You play inFAMOUS?"

He looked at him confused. "Um yeah, I play it like 7 times because it's kinda addicted to it. Why you ask?"

He took a deep breath. "Well, I play your game and sorry for taking it without your permission."

"It's fine, you're bored and you need to find your entertainment, so that's okay."

Duck smile. "Thanks and I notice something about the game."

"What kind?"

"The main character in your game name Cole has a similar power to yours yesterday and it's a same electricity you have are just like him."

Ken stared at him in shock. "It is?"

Duck scratches back of his head. "Well, I'm not sure yet, but it is possible that you have a similar power, compare to Cole."

Ken looked down to the floor with concern face. "Wow, I have a power like Cole has and does that mean I have power like in a game."

Duck shrugged. "I don't know, but maybe we can see it if it's like Cole from a game."

"You mean like training?"

He nodded. "Yes, like that, but first thing first, we need to find a training ground to show your power."

Ken places his forefinger on his chin as he was thinking. "Well, one thing I know the place for training is my school ground, that the only thought I came up."

"Okay, then let's go."

"Wait, before we go, I need to get something first." He stuffs all of the food into his mouth before stand up from the chair and ran to upstairs.

Duck just stare up the where he just went to. Duck decided to finish his food before looking around the house. As soon as he finishes, he was rubbing his stomach, full already. "Mm, this food he makes is amazing, I wonder if he'll become a professional chef like Iron Chef America I saw."

He heard the footstep coming down and he saw that Ken was wearing the blue hooded jacket with white stripes and that's it.

"You only go up there to get a jacket and not changing your school uniform to regular." He said.

Ken shrugged. "Heh, just not feeling for changing my school clothes, so I just take my jacket instead." He went toward the front door, putting his red Air Jordan with white Nike logo on the sides. "So, you ready?" he said before opening the front door.

Duck nodded. "Yeah," He's putting on Ken's Blue and white Nike sneakers. "Let's do it." He followed Ken outside and ran toward the school.

* * *

"_Yuka… Yuka…"_

_Yuka slowly open her eyes as she walking up and she saw that she's not in her room with her older sister but around her was black and dark. She doesn't how did she get here. "Onee-chan, are you there, Onee-chan?" She was really confused and feels lost. She could feel the ground on her feet as she walking around the dark space, looking around to find a light but it no used._

"_Yuka, good you're here."_

_She perks her head up and turned to the voice, behind her, revealing the voice belongs to the boy she met, Little Pete._

"_Little Pete, where am I? I remember I was in my room with my sister, but I was in a dark." She said._

_Little Pete sighed. "Yuka, the only reason why because I touch you in your head, I thought I was going to kill you but you have no effect of my touch just like my sister. So I'm going to show you something that you need to see." He extends his hand to her. "Grabbed my hand, I'll show you."_

_She reaches her hand to his and got it. As she did, she and him are on the desert and front of them was the power plant. She was surprised. "Little Pete, where were we?"_

"_We're in a desert, just outside of Perdido Beach. We're in seventeen years in a past." Little Pete replied._

"_Seventeen years in a past, that's a long time."_

_He nodded at her. "And this is where the Darkness has started." He point up at the dark skies._

_She looked up at where Little Pete pointed. She saw a big green fireball in the skies and coming down fast in high speed. Then it hit containment vessel, causing to explode, and hit the reactor. She covered her mouth by her hand in shocked._

"_There's one person was inside the power plant is killed by the meteorite and that's where Darkness comes from was from space. So the meteor mixed with Human DNA and the radiation creates Darkness until fifteen years." He explained._

_She looked at him. "What happened in fifteen years?_

_The desert was switch into the inside of the power plant and inside the power plant was the control room. There are five adults, three men and two women. Far wall of the control room, she saw Little Pete was sitting on the chair playing his Game Boy._

"_Is that you playing game Boy?" She pointed at him at the chair._

"_Yep, that's me and that trapped me in that body for four or five years because my body is autistic." He replied._

_She gave him a worry look. "Oh, I'm sorry to hear that."_

_Little Pete smiled. "It's okay, and this is where it all started in November the tenth. Look closely." He pointed at the control panel. "I know that Darkness can reach people mind and then control them. I don't who, but I can feel it."_

_Suddenly a klaxon alarm was on, everyone in the control room jumped._

"_What the hell is that?" The male worker said._

"_Oh god, something's wrong with the reactor and it's going to meltdown." A female worker yelled._

"_You got to be fucking kidding me?" Another male shouted._

_Everyone rushed to the monitors, to the instrument readouts. She could see other people swept into the room and moved to the untended monitors._

_The second alarm went off, more shrill than the first one. A strobe warning light is on and flashing._

_She looked at Little Pete, who sitting on the chair, rocking frantically, his hand was pressed over his ear with pain on his face and screaming._

"_Oh shit, it's not working."_

"_Try harder."_

_Now there are ten workers in the room were terrifying pantomime of controlled desperation. They punch the keyboards, switches thrown. The man with blonde hair grabbed the thick manual and beginning snapping through the pages and other people shouting and alarm blaring._

_Little Pete jumped to his feet as he ran to the man, claiming to be his father, but he was frantic, so he pushed him away and Little Pete went back._

"_Oh no, it's a code one-four, it's going to blow up!" The blonde man said. "Have mercy." He muttered._

_Little Pete pulled his hands from his ears and perks his head. As he did, the alarms stopped and everyone in the room, disappeared. Poof. And he was alone as he went back to the chair and back to this game boy._

_She turned her head to Little Pete. "You stopped the meltdown?"_

_He nodded._

"_And you make the grown-ups gone." She continues to where she left off._

_He looked down to his feet with grimed face. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to make them gone. I was trying not to let Darkness go out there and rule the world, so that why I use the barrier to prevent letting it out. But I end up letting other kids like me and sister to die and it's my fault for causing this." He begins to sob._

_Yuka immediately empathized for his cause and situation. "But at least you save grown-ups from happening and I don't blame you for creating a dome for preventing the thing out."_

_He looked up to her with tears on his eyes. "You really mean it."_

_Then out of nowhere, she wrapped her arm around his neck, getting particularly close. "Mm hmm, I am."_

_Little Pete blushed furiously, like blowing the steam out of his head, as he didn't think she would get so close to him. It was almost like cuddling, he felt weird around her since he met her. He moved his arm around toward Yuka's body and hugged her back. "Thank you."_

_She let go of him and smile him. "You're welcome."_

"_Oh and Yuka, I need you, your sister and your sister friends to be careful from Darkness."_

"_Why?"_

"_Because the Darkness and her minions are coming to this island and they are going to destroy everyone in their path and your sister too."_

_She widened her eyes in shocked. "What, Darkness can't do that."_

"_But it can, until all everyone on this island are dead for good before escaping into the outside world and rule it."_

"NO! We cannot let the Darkness kill everyone even my sister too." She woke up as she sat up quickly from her slumber. She was heavily breathing; she could feel Little Pete was nest to her.

"Yuka, are you okay?"

She turned her head to the voice and saw her sister, Ayane, giving her a worry looked. She forgot that she's sleeping with her in her bed. "I'm okay; I have a bad dream, that's all."

"Oh," she gets up from her bed. "Well, I'll make you breakfast." She walked out of her room.

"Thank you, Onee-chan." She turned her head toward Little Pete on the side of her bed. "Little Pete, when the Darkness is coming to this island."

Little Pete Shrugged. "I'm not sure, but I can sense it, that it will."

* * *

On the school ground of Nakushita Academy, Duck putting the four dummies from the Kendo club outside and Ken was in front of the dummies.

"Duck, is this necessary that you bringing the dummies from Kendo club outside on the school ground?" Ken asked.

"Uh yeah, we just go to see if you had a power like Cole does." Duck replied.

Ken point out. "Another question, what about two kids, who was sitting on the bench, watching us?"

Duck turned his head to the benches and saw two kids, A 12 year old red-brown hair girl with pigtail, tied by two blue ribbons and a 6 year old short red-brown hair boy. He looked at them before looked at him back.

"That's Isami aka Isa and Daichi Aritzito." He replied.

Ken looked at him confused. "You know them?"

Duck shook his head. "Nope, I just met them before moving the third dummy out. So they say they want to watch us what we doing."

Ken nodded as he turned to the two kids and wave them as they wave him back.

Duck sighed. "Okay, I'm done setting the dummies here, so let's try out you power. First off, shoot your lightning at the dummies."

"Okay," He said as he raised his hand and palms out, aim at the far left of the dummies. "Here goes nothing." He fired, but somehow nothing happened.

"Eh," He looked at his palm in confused and went back to fired again and it's still nothing. "Come on power, work." He tried again, but again still not working. As he tried, he became irritating. "Why won't you respond? Work, dammit." He tried more and more and more, but still nothing happen, even he wave hardly and pull and push his arms back and forth.

Duck sweatdropped behind his head. _Is he an idiot? Or maybe he was an idiot. _He thought.

"Duck," Ken called out to him. "How come my power won't work? I mean, I can't get any lightning bolt for once, or twice." He complained.

Duck shrugged as he sighed. "I don't know, depends on you, what was the last time you kill that demon dog?"

"Actually, it's two demon dogs," He said as Duck stared at him in shock. "First one I use it when I was panicked and the second one when I releasing my anger out for almost killing Lexa."

Then it hit him as Duck find out about Ken's power. "That's it, I think I know why?"

"Why?" Ken asked.

"Well, depends on how you feel, the panicked and the anger. So, close your eyes and find something like in your memory that makes you angry about." He explained.

"I think I'm starting to get what you saying." He said as he closed his eyes and went into his mind.

He couldn't find anything that makes him angry. Only he find was a happy memory, the first kiss from Mang, second kiss from his love interest, Lexa, got the hundred percent on his test and a person he met was the one and only, Sam temple of his advice. As he searches harder, he found one from yesterday, the day of grown-ups disappearance and the fight with Jacob and hands.

"_Well, well, well, if it isn't my worst enemy Ken and a homosexual freak Rei." Jacob said._

_"Whoa, easy there," Jacob said in sarcastic. "Don't talk to my boss like that; you just don't know who's messing with." He grinned with evil. "And besides, I don't want to be friend with homosexual people like you and that faggot half-Chinese and Canadian girl."_

_"Oh yeah," Jacob leaned closer to Jinn's face and stared at his eyes. "Make me." He pushed Jinn harder to the other, bringing all of them down, which makes Jacob laughed evilly._

_"Heh..." He said as he stared to twist Ken's arm, making him screamed and bring his knee down to the floor. "Know who you're up against before you do anything stupid, bugger."_

Ken clenching his hand and teeth as he could feel inside his head was boiling. He also feels his vein on his head pop and his breath came sallow and harsh. He shot his eyes open and reveals his eyes were on flame of hatred and anger.

"Okay, now do it," Duck shouted.

He quickly raised his hand up, palms out, aimed toward the first dummy. "Aaaaahhhh!" He yelled, and bolts of electricity, blue light shot from his hand. The lightning bolt hit the dummy, causes to fall down onto the ground.

The two kids on the bench widen their eyes in amazement and awestruck.

After the first dummy, Ken turn his look on the second dummy and he mentally image on the dummy's head was Jacob Gabriel. "You have no idea who you against with, Ken." He said with mocking voice.

"Shut up," He yelled as he raised his left hand out and fired at the second dummy of Jacob, fell to the ground.

He looked at the third dummy and saw a face of Hands. "I knew you are weak, bugger."

"Fuck you," He fired his right hand out and the dummy fell down.

He moved his head to the final and forth dummy and saw the one it almost eat Lexa alive was the demon dog. "I almost taste your girlfriend and I wonder if it's good." The demon dog laughed evilly.

He clenched both of his hands as the electricity running around his hands. "Demon dog, GO TO HELL!" He raised both of his hands and aimed as the lightning bolts shot out and hit the forth dummy. Instead of fell down, the dummy flew over the school and went up to the sky.

Duck was awestruck of what he just saw. "Whoa," That's all he said.

They heard the hand clapping and yelling, they turned and saw two kids are cheering of their performance as Duck and Ken wave at them.

"By away, where did the forth dummy landed at?" Ken asked.

Duck shrugged.

* * *

Jacob, Hands and Jaybo are walking down the street to the downtown. The street was litter with cars, trucks and buses still stranded on the middle of the street.

"Well, we're almost there to the mall and let's steal some of their stuff." Jacob said.

"Um Jacob, what's that in the sky?" Hands point his hand up at the sky.

They stopped and turned what Hands pointed and saw the black thing was coming towards them.

"It's that a bird?" Jacob asked.

"No, it looks like a plane." Hands said.

Jaybo looked closely at the black thing and he finally reveals what it was. "Guys, it looks like a dummy. And it looks like the dummy was coming down towar-"

He cut of his sentence as the dummy landed at him and slam him down on the ground, hardly.

Hands and Jacob giving him a grimaced look on their face. "Ooo," They said. "That's gonna leave a mark." Hands said.

"Hey Jaybo, you okay?" Jacob asked.

The dummy was on his torso where it landed and Jaybo spinning his head around. "I think I see stars around me and it's shiny." He laughed like a crazy old man.

**Population: 29,976**

**Death: 1**

* * *

Me: Cut! Good job everyone and Akira, what you think?

Akira: *Clapping* Amazing, and Akihisa was right, you are good at it. And I'm going, Bye.

Me: Well, thank you and bye to you too.

Akira: *Giving me a smile and leave to the door before closing it*

Akihisa: Thank you man, I owe you one.

Me: No problem and hey, that what friends for.

**I'm still looking for OCs/Anime cast so please, if you have enjoyed the chapters so far; feel free to submit an OC or Anime cast via review or PM, using the OC/Anime cast Form in the first chapter.**


	13. The Violinist

**The story, few of the characters and all of the ideas are mine, but obviously the OCs or Anime casts are your guys (the readers) creations and some of the characters are Michael Grant's!**

* * *

**David aka Sonickiller41 House**

Me: *I lying down on the bed, on my chest, sleeping*

_RINGGG!_

Me: Huh. *I woke up with the sound of my cellphone. I slid my hand under my pillow and pulled out my phone* Who the heck just call me at six in a morning? *I slid up on the screen of my phone and put it on my ear* Hello.

Akihisa: David, where are you.

Me: Akihisa, oh hi.

Akihisa: Dude, why didn't you finish the episode of Gone: Lost Island you working on?

Me: Oh, let say it because I'm on a break from it and I lost my idea for the next episode, so yeah.

Akihisa: Um yeah, you better look at your window and it's not pretty.

Me: Eh, why?

Akihisa: Just look.

Me: *I get up from my bed and walked toward my window, open the curtain and saw about thousand people, mostly teens, standing in front of my house, holding up the picket sign and yell out: "NO GONE, NO PEACE." Repeat over and over* Holy crap, Akihisa, I change my mind; I'm coming back for my next episode.

Akihisa: All right then.

* * *

**The Violinist**

"Ugh…"

Jason Claymore regaining consciousness as he shook his head and slowly opening his light grey eyes. As his vision begin to clear, he was lay facedown against the window and on the window was the shattered glass all over it, even under his cheeks.

"Ugh, my head. Ugh." He rubs his head with his right hand.

He lift is head up and scanning around him and around him was that he was in the bus, no, in the coach, but somehow it on the side of the bus. He's raising his brows in confusion at the bus on the side.

He was about to get up to his feet with his arm, but somehow his left arm has hurting like it's on fire or being stung by the bee.

He looked at it and saw a medium size sharp glass, blood coming out of his wound, impaled into his left forearm. He never felt this pain before in his life. He had no choice as he use his right good arm to reach out to the sharp glass.

Once he reaches the glass, he attempting to pull it out, but when he pulled it slowly, he pain was worsening than he thought would it be. He clench his teeth harder as he try again before he finally quickly pull out the sharp glass out of his arm, gushing the blood out.

The pain was so terrible, he is screaming out of his head loudly. "BLOODY HELL!" He yelled out in British accent.

He rolled into his back and getting up to the seated position. He sat there for a while, rubbing his face free of sweating and taking a long gulp of air. He felt the sweat again on his forehead and he wiping it away, but it still dripping. _This isn't right. _He looked at his right and shock.

"Holy Shit!"

His right hand was cover in blood. He remember he has a iPhone on his pocket as he went into his pocket and pull out his phone, he looked at the screen, almost see the reflection of himself, and he could see…

"Oh no."

He had a big cut on his forehead, letting blood seeping out. "This is not good, not good at all." He put his phone away into his pocket.

He stood up to his feet, by his good right arm, and walk toward the escape hatch. He looked around the bus and saw no one, even his mother and his manager too. _Hmm, maybe they got into the escape hatch and forgot about me. _Then it hit him. He double-checks the hatch to see it's open, but to his surprise, he saw the hatch still closed, even the lever to the hatch isn't move anything.

He got himself confused, the hatch was supposed to be open when the people getting out the wreckage bus, but it aren't. He shook his head, not to think about it.

He pulled the lever as the hatch opening automatically. He crawling out into the hatch and fall onto the ground on his back, his left arm react the pain when it hit on the ground. He groaned as he clenched his teeth. "Damned." He rasped.

He getting up to his feet; cover his bleeding left forearm with his right hand and looked around. "What the…"

He was on the suspension bridge, Highway Bridge, the longest bridge in the world. The highway bridge was connected from the mainland to the island. Like Rainbow Bridge, the highway bridge is the road-rail bridge. The highway bridge was four lanes, two going each way, divided by the guardrail in the middle. Ever since the Nakushita Island is the popular place, there were always pack of cars, buses and trucks keep coming to the island for the new living, the tour or for the vacation.

But now, it's only silence and quietness. In the several places, every cars, busses and trucks had stopped into parked vehicles or they crash into other vehicles when it suddenly lose control and leaving every of them on the bridge in pile-up. Left side of him of the highway has a same thing too including the FedEx tractor-trailer, the trailer still attach to the tractor, but crash through the guardrail and stopped before almost reaching into the other side.

Jason was amaze at the big accident on the bridge, and then he noticed something. If there's a big accident, where's is everyone? There's no people on the bridge, no firefighters, no paramedics, no polices on the scene and even no news crews too. He looked up to the sky and saw no helicopters around the bridge.

"Where's everyone?" He said in concerned before he begin remember something.

**Flashback… Day ago…**

"Jason, it's time to wake up!"

Jason opened his eyes slowly and readjusted to the sight of the yellow wall of hotel room. The clean large window with the view of the downtown Katsu and the clouds were laying thick and grey over the usually glowing, illuminating Sun.

As you about Jason, he was born in UK and he's a violinist, almost a famous one in the world. Ever since he was twelve years old, he won the queen Elisabeth contest, usually not allow to, but he was exception. Since he won the contest, he went on the tour all over the globe with his mother and his manager for 2 years.

But now he was fourteen, he was rather rebellious carless person. He hates being almost famous violinist, he just want to be a normal teenager like other teenager, but he just keep going as an violinist by his mother and his manager.

"Jason, if you don't wake up now, you're going to miss the bus." His mother said as she knocked the door.

"I'm up!" he gets up quickly to his feet and ran to the bathroom for a quick shower before putting on his white shirt, black leather jacket pulled over it, blue jeans and a sneakers. _Why can't I be a normal teenager and not the violinist?_ He mumbles in his thought.

He grabbed his suitcase and his violin case before opening the door as he proceeds to the hallway of the hotel. In front of him was his mother, who always telling him to hurry.

They walked out of the hotel and went to the park bus as they put their bag in the luggage compartment.

As Jason put his violin case and his suitcase inside the compartment, he saw a snowflake fall down inches to his face. He looked up to the sky and saw a lot of snow coming down from the sky. _So it's almost Christmas, which means I can get a guitar or something for my present. _He thought in his head, smiles.

After putting it in, he gets on the bus before it started to move and drive out into the street.

It took about 30 minutes to get to the bridge by driving through the traffic. Now, the bus was 3 miles away from the island.

Jason was leaning his head against the window because he got bored and somewhat tired from the long ride. _Man, I wish I could stay on the island for a little longer, but…" _He thought as he moves his eyes toward his mother and his manager, sitting next to his mother.

He sighed. "Mom,"

"Yes, honey?" His mom said.

"I just want to know something, how long I have to be a violinist?"

"Well, since you became a very good violinist, you'll continue what you're doing." She said with smile.

"What, but mom, I don't want to be a violinist, I just want my life back and be like a normal teenager." He whines.

His manager sighed. "Look, I know you want to, but being violinist is classic and it's a part of art."

"But I can't take this anymore, I want my life back and I am not going to be a violinist forever like this." He snapped as he looked away from his mother and his manager as he growls.

"If you don't want to, wh-" She cut off.

"Uh," He turned his head to his mother and widened his eyes in surprised. His mother is gone, poof, including his manager. But it's not only his mother and his manager, everyone in the bus, even the driver, is gone too. "What the bloody hell?" he looked around the bus, panicking.

Suddenly, every vehicle on the highway begins to losing control and swerves (And crash). If the bus driver gone, the coach drive towards the blue SUV, drifting, and smash into the front of it, causing the bus to jolt as Jason smashed his head against the back of the head rest. "Ah, fuck!" He put his hand on his forehead.

The bus kept going and going until it smash into the back of the park Toyota Avensis, the right side of the wheel of the bus drive though, crushing the trunk and the rooftop of the car and it start to flipped.

"Uh oh," He said before the bus falls over, flew Jason out of the seat and hit on the window, knocking him out and lay there before the shatter glass from the window spill on him.

**Flashback End**

_I remember now, everyone on the bus disappeared. _He thought.

He looked up to the sky and saw something not right to him. "Where's the snow?" He was right, he saw a lot of snow was falling out of the sky and stick it to the ground until it comes another one, but now it's not and the snow on the ground melt already.

He shook his head to not to think about it as he ran off back to the island. "Please, be someone there, I can't be the only one left on this world." He said to himself.

As he keeps running, on right of him, he saw a car crash into the Nissan Murano, where the engine still running.

On front of him, more vehicles are parked or had been crash if It looked as if all the drivers disappeared at the same time, leaving the cars to crash themselves, and maybe that's what happened.

Then his eyesight begins to blurry. He blinks his eyes a lot to help him clear his vision. He looked at his left arm saw the blood seeping out from where the wound was, dripping from his finger into the ground. "Oh, that's not good." He needs to hurry to the island as fast as he can before he'll die of blood loss.

He ran past the wreckage of the pick-up truck. Ran through the crash vehicles, avoids it. He looked at the view of the city of Katsu, he could see a distant pillar of smoke. "Something did happen to the city."

As he close to the island, he saw the entrance on the other side of a road. Lucky for him, the guardrail has been smash open wide when the minivan crash though it and overturned on the side. He ran through the opening and to the entrance to the street of the island.

Jason almost finally made it, but his body begins to be weakening. "No, no, not now." He was too late as he fell to his knee and to the ground face first. "So, close." He heavily breathes before his eyes shut close.

* * *

"Onee-chan, where're we going?"

Yuka and her sister, Ayane, walking around the deserted street, cars still on the road and the street were littered by newspapers, cellphones and cans.

"Well, we are going to the convenience store to get you to eat something, I don't want my little sister starving." Ayane said, smiling at her.

Yuka was smiling at her back. As she looked back at the front, she saw something lying down on the road. "Onee-chan, what's that?" She said as she point at it.

Ayane looked at what she was pointing and widened her eyes in shock as she gasped. "Oh my, I think that person is hurt or something." She ran toward the lying person, followed by Yuka. They reached to the person and a person reveals to be a boy with light brown hair and a paled skin, with rouse and cut on his forehead. She could hear his breathing was heavily.

"Hey, are you okay?" Ayane shake the brown hair boy shoulder.

The boy opened his grey eyes and said in English. "Thank… goodness… I'm… safe…" He said before he's unconscious.

Ayane saw something on his left arm and his left arm was bleed with a cut. "Don't worry, you're going to be okay?"

**Population: 29,976**

**Death: 1**

* * *

**Sonickiller41 Studio**

Me: Cut! That's a rap everyone.

Akihisa: Well, at least your back.

Me: I know man, I know.

**I'm still looking for OCs/Anime cast so please, if you have enjoyed the chapters so far; feel free to submit an OC or Anime cast via review or PM, using the OC/Anime cast Form in the first chapter.**


	14. Flashback

**The story, few of the characters and all of the ideas are mine, but obviously the OCs or Anime casts are your guys (the readers) creations and some of the characters are Michael Grant's!**

* * *

**Sonickiller41 Studio**

Me: Okay everyone, you ready to go?

Everyone nodded.

Me: Good and ACTION!

* * *

**Flashback**

"_As I adjust to my new sights the rarely tired lights will take me to new heights.  
My hand is on the trigger I'm ready to ignite.  
Tomorrow might not make it but everything's all right.  
Mental fiction, follow me; show me what it's like to be set free…"_

Ken sang along to the Avenged Sevenfold tune on his iPod, feeling as if the familiar lyrics had releasing his anger out like the music calm him down or comfort him.

He and Duck are walking back to Ken's neighborhood from his training and since he had a long walked to his house, he pull out his iPod from his jacket pocket, just in case, and listening it while singing it out loud like releasing his energy out of him.

He turned his head and saw Duck stared at him with weird looks. He realized he'd been singing aloud and, embarrass as he was blushing, pulled out his earbuds and looked at him.

"What's the song are you singing?" Duck asked.

"Well, it's called 'Bat Country by Avenged Sevenfold.'" He replied.

"Is it that good?"

Ken nodded. "Yep, this is great, so let's just say the song I have makes my emotional out of me like releasing my anger out and giving me more energy power."

Duck chuckled. "What, that's crazy. That's cool, but crazy."

"I know, that what my friends said that to me."

They shared a good laugh.

"Hey Duck, we talk a lot since yesterday and I think we become a fast friend or something." Ken said.

"You know what, you're right, we are became fast friend." Duck said, smiling at him.

Ken smiles him back.

Duck then thought of something on his mind. "By away Ken, since yesterday, how did you know Sam's full name and I got a feeling like you know him before?"

"Oh that, well between you and me, I'll tell you," Ken said. "It started when I was ten, my family and I going to visiting my cousin in summer vacation at Perdido Beach. I think is a good thing to get away from my rough life there…"

**4 years ago… July 14th, Perdido Beach, California**

It was a beautiful sunny day in the town beach in Perdido beach, California. The town beach was crowded a bit y the people.

On the empty side of the beach, there were two kids running around. The brown hair boy, Brandon, Ken's cousin, before he was killed by coyotes, was running away from the dirty-blonde hair boy, Ken. They were tag and ken was trying to tag him but until he slipped something and fell down on the beach, face first.

"Ah, you can't tag me." He laughed as he ran off far away from him.

As he gone, Ken lift his head up, revealing the tearing coming out of his eyes as he start to sob from falling to the ground hard. "Wait, don't leave me, I can't get up." He was too late.

He rolled into sit position, pulled his knee to his chest and cry there.

Ken thought he would get away from the island for a little bit, but here, Perdido Beach, was his big mistake to be here. He knew he never be brave like Jackie Chan or his father, he always be a coward and weak and he can't do anything to make him better. _That's it, my life is going to ruin and they were right about me, I'm just a coward and rotten._

"Hey, you okay?" A voice said next to him.

Ken perks his head up and turned to where the voice came from, I came from his right side. A boy was around 12 or 13 years of age stood beside him. Ken looked at him from head to toe. He has tanned skin with black shorts, has brown hair and streaks of blonde and has sky blue eyes. He can tell from his height, he was taller than him. Not to mention that he was handsome.

The brown hair guy bent his knee down and looked at him in the eye. "What's wrong?"

Ken sniffed and looked away from him and stared at the ocean. "I fell when I try to tag my cousin, He run away from and I'm all alone." He said, he glad he spoke in English a little by his cousin and cousin's parents.

The boy nodded. "Say, you don't look like I see you before and you not from here, are you?"

Ken not responding to the boy and continues to sobbing.

The boy looked at him in confused until he raised his brows and slapped in the forehead for not introducing himself to the little kid. "Oh, where's my manners." He cleared his throat and introduced to himself. "I'm Sam, Sam Temple. And you are?"

Ken turned his head and looked at Sam. "I'm Kenta, Kenta Kaminari."

Sam raises one of his brows. "Wait, Kaminari, its sounds like a Japanese last name."

Ken nodded to his answer. "That's right, I am from Japan. That's a reason why I need to get away from a little bit, because back at Japan, I been tease and bullied by everyone in my school. Almost everyone called me coward, weak and rotten. I thought I'm here to forget those who said that to me, bit now everyone was right I am a coward." He explain the whole thing before he went back to cry.

Sam was giving him a sad look on his face like feeling bad for him or feeling guilty. "Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. But, don't listen to them, you are not a coward and also you are not weak."

"But what if they were right about me, I'm just… I'm just…" he couldn't finish his sentence as he starting back to cry.

Sam sighed. "No, don't let it get to you. They are wrong about you and I don't care what they said to you."

"But…"

Sam placed his hand on Ken's shoulder. "Listen to me, I know you going to be okay, I know you're brave, full of confident and a coolest kid in Perdido Beach."

Ken widened his eyes in surprised when he heard that. "You really mean it. You think I'm cool."

Sam nodded as he's smile. "That's right. Not only that, I think you're handsome, just like me. I know some everyone in your home cares about you a lot."

Ken suddenly felt a deep blush on his face and his heart is pounding so hard. Ken felt like Sam was right about everything, he had friends who care about him, even his family is proud of him and everyone back on the island does help him to be a better person and a future.

He somehow stopped cry and a smile, a true smile to Sam.

"You know, you are right, I do have people cares about me. Thank you Sam." He said as Sam put his hand on his head and ruffled his hair.

"No problem, Ken." Sam smiles back to him.

"Wait, did you call me "Ken"?" He said, confused.

"Well, if you want to be cool dude, I'm giving you short like a nickname, that's why I call you Ken instead the t and the a, is that okay to you?"

Ken grinned. "I'm okay with that."

Sam was about to say something, then he was interrupt when the voice was behind him.

"Hey brah, come on, we need to catch some waves, that way… Who this kid?"

They turned to the voice and saw a black hair kid, who is 2 inches taller than Sam was and he was wearing a light brown khaki shorts. From Ken's view, he finds that black hair boy is weird one.

"Ah, Quinn, this is Ken and Ken, this is Quinn." He said as he introduced to each other.

"Um… Hi." He said as he waves his hand, weakly.

"Yeah, hi," Quinn wave him back with awkwardness before he turned to Sam. "Let's go Sam, the big wave is coming and we are not gonna miss this."

Sam nodded. "Coming," He turned his head to Ken. "Hey Ken, care you want to join us?"

Ken raising his brows in surprised. "I… I don't know if I wanted to."

"Come on, just join us a little." Sam said.

"Yeah, the waves are awesome and this gives you experience a lot of fun and I know there's plenty of girls will have their eyes on you." Quinn said.

They turned and looked at Quinn with widened eyes. "Where did that come from?"

Sam turned back at Ken. "So, will you?" He held out his hand.

Ken thinks about it before he looked up to Sam face and smiled. "I guess so… sure." He takes his hand as he helps him to his feet.

"Then let's go." Quinn said. "Or I'm gonna beat you there and own me a soda." Quinn challenged Sam as he already a little far ahead from him.

"Hey, no fair!" He replied as he took off running to the beach, where Quinn went.

Ken shakes his head and chuckled to them before he followed them. _I think I start to like this beach._

**Present day**

"… So I got the surfboard and I finally riding the waves for the first time and it was awesome. After I got advice from Sam, I went back to here, and I finally stood up the bullies and the one who teases me. After the years or so, I am the most popular person in my school year and I can feel like a leader or a mayor of this school. Maybe someday, I can meet him again and thank him for the advice." He finished as he take a break from storytelling of his past.

Duck blinked in confused. "I have a question for you, I feel like you always talk about him like he's your sensei or something, why's that?"

Ken thought about that as he starting to blush on his cheeks. "Well, because he's a coolest guy I know and he's kinda handsome like I am that for sure."

Duck sweatdropped back of his head. _I got a feeling that he may be a bisexual from I can tell from his face._

Ken suddenly quickly perks his head up like the light bulb just hit him and he looked at him. "By away, what did you do before the FAYZ has come to Perdido Beach, California?"

"Oh that," Duck chuckled as he scratch his chin with his forefinger. "Well, I am a friend of you cousin and other friend of your cousin, Brian. We hang out a lot and sometime I kinda mad at them."

"What did they do?" Ken asked.

"It's started like 2 months before the FAYZ come…"

**2 years ago… September 22**

Duck and his friends were on the computer room since they need to complete their project. In computer room, there were about 20 kids including Sam, Quinn and Astrid.

"Well guys, we're almost finishing the project and we only have 20 minutes before the class started. So what're we going to do now, Brandon?" Duck said asked to his friends.

Brandon placed his forefinger on his chin as he thinking. "Well, you can take the S&M quiz on the computer, I took it once and it said I'm closer to S."

Duck turned his chair and looked at him. "Really?"

"Really?" Brian, the black hair, said.

Brandon nodded. "Yep,"

Duck blinks. "Okay, then I'll try it." He turned his chair back to the computer and click on every answer he read while his friends watching him. Once he finished, he click "Done" Button on the bottom of the screen and then the screen said: You are 85% Masochistic.

"SO I CAN HIT YOU, RIGHT? THEN I WANNA PUSH YOU DOWN!" Brandon said in overexcited and energize.

"WAIT, DON'T HIT HIM, BITE HIM. THAT WHY HE CAN FEEL THE PLESHURE!" Brian said with same attitude as Brandon.

"YOU'RE RIGHT, THEN I'LL BIND YOU SO HARDLY!" Brandon said.

Duck felt his vein pop on his left side of the forehead as he clenched his hand into fist.

Then there's the sound of the bone crunching and creaking, sound of punch and popping sound throughout the computer room, causing everyone turned to the sound and saw something disturbed.

They saw Brandon and Brian are lying on the floor with scratches and bruises all over their body, even the bump on their heads too including the steam coming off of them, behind Duck, playing on the computer.

"The result's lied to us." Brandon rasped.

"Tell me about it." Brian said in deep monotone voice.

**Present day**

"… Don't worry about them, they used to it. And now Brain's gone and Brandon became dog food." He wave off his hand.

Ken nodded. "I see."

"Hey Ken," They turned from the behind and saw Ken's crush, Lexa, standing there with a smile on her face.

"Oh, hey Lexa, how's it going?" Ken asked.

"I'm doing fine and Louie was with his friends." She said. "And I discover a power like you but not the electricity shooting."

Ken raised his brows. "Really, then show us what power you have."

Lexa nodded as she lifted her hand up to them and as she snaps her finger, she then poof like the Mr. Takashi.

Ken and Duck widened their eyes in shock and craning their neck left to right and right to left. "Peek-a-boo," The voice said behind Ken and Duck. They jump as they shrieked in surprised turned to see was Lexa, who is giggling. "Did I scare you?" She said in teasing.

"Lexa, you bad girl, and I like it." Ken said complement to her, earning him another giggle from Lexa.

"Thank you Ken," She said, still giggling.

"I see, your power was the teleportation, nice and that power reminds me of Taylor back from Perdido Beach." Duck said.

Ken and Lexa turned their head and looked at Duck in confused looks. "Who's Taylor?"

Duck sweatdropped from back of his head again. _Oh yeah, I forgot to tell them about those people back in Perdido Beach, Duh._

* * *

Caterina "Cat" Rossetta shook her head as she opening her dark brown eyes, slowly. Her vision became clear enough to see a ceiling. She sat up as she groaning like rude awakening.

"Ah, you awake." A voice in Japanese

Her head perks up in surprised as she turned her head to the voice next to her and reveals the voice belongs to the red hair with ponytail girl beside her, her knee was on the floor, smiling at her.

"Uh… Who are you?" She thanks herself for learning Japanese before vacation to the island.

The red hair girl extended her hand to her as she introduced. "I'm Ayane Kagawa and you?"

"Caterina, Caterina Rossetta but you can call me Cat." She asked as she shook his hand and smile. "So, where am I?"

"You're in my house. Yesterday, Yuka told me that Duck found you and put you down when you are asleep from exhausted."

She perks her ears up when she hears that name before. "Wait… Duck… where is he?" She move her feet to the floor and she thought she feel the pain on her ankle when she sprain herself from yesterday, but somehow her ankle feel better right now. "Huh… my ankle feels better, how is it impossible that my ankle heal fast? This takes weeks or months or so to get my ankle in better shape."

Ayane give her a confused look before she knew the answer. "Oh, I think before I went back to my house to check my sister okay, she heal you with her power?"

She raises her brows. "Did you say your older sister have a power to heal me?"

"Younger sister, yes," She correct her. "Ken's said that FAYZ giving us a power or some sort."

Cat was dumbfounded at her. She watched on the television in Italy about Perdido Beach anomaly and saw a whole thing when the barrier became clear and able to see what's going on. _So I was right, the FAYZ giving us a power, but what kind of power I use?_

"Oh and one more thing, how old are you?" She asked.

Cat looked at her in confused. "I'm fourteen and my birthday was 2 months ago, why?"

"Well you see, Duck told us that if you reach to fifteen, you'll be gone like other grown-ups and…" Ayane was interrupted.

"Wait what; I'm going to disappear when I reach to fifteen. Am I going to die?" She said, afraid.

She shook her head. "No, it's your decide if you want to stay or leave when it's fifteen birthday. It's everyone choice." She finished.

* * *

Upstairs of the house, in parent's room, Yuka was healing the brown hair boy, Jason, on the forehead. The cut on his forehead slowly disappeared as the blood stopped from seeping. Beside her was Little Pete watching her.

As his forehead had healed, he shook his head as he begins to wake up and open his eyes with a few blink. "Ugh… whe… where am I? Ah, my head getting headache right now."

"Morning Mister," She said.

He turned his head and looked at her. "Um… what's your name?" He said in British accent.

She smiled as she introducing to herself to him. "Yuka, Yuka Kawaga."

He smiled back to her. "I'm Jason, Jason Claymore." He said. "So where is your sister?"

"Ah, she was downstairs to take care of Cat." She placed her hand on the wounded arm of his. "And making sure she's awake from the accident."

Jason nodded. "I see, and why are you placing your hand o-" he stopped talking as he feels no pain on his arm anymore. "Whoa, why my arm doesn't feel hurt anymore?"

"It because I heal you with my power and thanks to the FAYZ, I fix Cat in downstairs." She replied.

Jason was raising one of his brows. "Wait, the phase?"

Yuka shake her head. "No silly, it's F-A-Y-Z, its stand for fallout alley youth zone and it means it name the barrier that around us."

Jason widened his eyes in shock. _Wait, did she just say the barrier that around us as a… no, that's impossible. There's no way that this island is the same one like Perdido Beach anomaly. But the power she had is real and… and… and it means I'm trapped in this dome."_

"Jason, are you okay?" She looked at him, worried.

He snapped out of his thought and looked at her. "Yeah, I'm okay."

**Population: 29,976**

**Death: 1**

* * *

**Sonickiller41 studio**

Me: Cut. That's awesome everyone.

**I'm still looking for OCs/Anime cast so please, if you have enjoyed the chapters so far; feel free to submit an OC or Anime cast via review or PM, using the OC/Anime cast Form in the first chapter.**


End file.
